It's Fate
by Emerald
Summary: After Hot LA Passions. Mainly Ethan and Theresa story. Shuis, Gwank, Foxney, Evian, and Chariguel tie ins. Ethan and Theresa are separated. Will Theresa take Ethan back? Will Ethan win over Theresa's heart again? Will Gwen's affair be spread around?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
After the happenings in LA, Gwen lost her baby, all back in Harmony  
  
Ethan and Theresa are on the wharf. Ethan had called Theresa earlier and asked her to meet him.  
  
Ethan-"Theresa, we can never see each other again."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm sorry. I promised Gwen. I am married to her, and I have to honor that. I can't let myself be led astray by you anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa- "But Ethan, you can't be serious. You love me. You told me you did. Back in LA. You admitted it to me. You told me you would have married me if Gwen hadn't gotten pregnant."  
  
Ethan-"But she did, Theresa. She did get pregnant. I did marry her. And, because of my weakness, it was I who caused the loss of our child. My child. My little girl. It was my fault."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan. That was my fault. I should have left you alone, like my mother warned. I'm sorry, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "So am I, Theresa. Goodbye… forever."  
  
Ethan walks away and out of Theresa's life  
  
Theresa hasn't really moved on with her life, but in a way, she has gotten over the pain caused by Ethan's last words. She hasn't seen or heard from him in three months. Tonight is midnight mass. She knows, as well as he does, that they will be seeing each other tonight.   
  
Ethan hasn't and will never lose the image of the pain and shock in Theresa's eyes when he told her that he could never see her again. It broke his heart to hurt her so much, he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't, and he still cursed himself at every thought of her.   
  
Ethan promised Gwen that he would stay at her side and be her devoted, loving husband. For three months, Ethan and Gwen had been trying and trying to conceive, without any luck. Gwen had just gone in for some tests a week before; she is expecting the results any day now.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
  
  
Theresa- "Mama, I'm going to go to pick up Whitney at the hospital. Will you watch Little Ethan until I get back? Oh, and get him dressed for mass, okay?"  
  
Pilar- "Sure, don't worry Little Ethan is in good hands. Mija, why is Whitney at the hospital?"  
  
Theresa- "She is a receptionist during the week now. She still practices tennis, but on the weekends."  
  
Pilar- "Oh, ok then I'll see you later." Picking up Little Ethan "Ethan, did you say goodbye to your mommy?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, but an extra kiss never hurt anyone. She gives Little Ethan another kiss and heads out the door  
  
  
  
At the Harmony Hospital  
  
Whitney- "Harmony Hospital, This is Whitney Russell, how may I help you?" (On the phone) "Sure, I'll connect you. Please hold." She looks up "Theresa!" She stands and runs to her best friend.  
  
Theresa- "Hey Girl!" They hug  
  
Whitney- "What are you doing here?"  
  
Theresa- "I came to surprise you. I thought you might want to see your best friend on Christmas."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, of course. Where's the little one?"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, he stayed with Mama. So are you ready to go to mass?   
  
Whitney- "Yeah, I came to work dressed. I didn't want to go home afterwards."  
  
Theresa- "Okay then, ready to go?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah, but I have to find my mom and tell her I'm going with you so she won't be worried."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, I'll go with you. Where is she?"  
  
Whitney- "The last I heard she was in the maternity ward. It's just down the hall."  
  
As they are walking down the hall to the maternity ward  
  
Theresa- "So, how's it feel to be working off of a tennis court for a change?"  
  
Whitney- "Well, it definitely takes some getting used to. But I am still practicing with daddy on the weekends. It's just that since he's not at home anymore, it's not as easy as it used to be. You know, just picking up my stuff and going to the court to serve a couple of balls. But I guess it all worked out for the best. I mean, Mom is always so happy now."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I know. Every time I see her, she is just glowing. Oh, and I saw her at the Blue Note the other day. Wow! She blew me away! I couldn't believe she is the same woman that was terrified at even the thought of a microphone in her hand."  
  
Whitney chuckles.  
  
Whitney- "Yeah, Julian has changed her a lot."  
  
Theresa- "So what ever happened to her sister, Liz?"  
  
Whitney- "Oh, she moved back to St. Lisa's after Antonio did. She finally realized that my dad didn't want her, so she gave up and went back to her first love, just as mom went back to Julian. I mean he was her first love, you know?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah I do. I mean, that first love will always have that special pull on your heart no matter what you do to forget it."  
  
Whitney- "Theresa, I thought you had gotten over Ethan?"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, I did. It's just… Don't you catch yourself sometimes just thinking about Chad? Thinking about the time you spent with him?"  
  
Whitney- "Well, yeah I guess. But I think back on it and I hate to think about it. I mean Chad lied to me. He used me, Theresa. That is what I can never forget. Then again, I should thank him."  
  
Theresa- "Thank him? For what?"  
  
Whitney- "Well, if he had never lied to me, which led me to break up with him, I would have never moved on with Fox. And I wouldn't be head-over-heels in love right now." She smiles to herself thinking about Fox.  
  
Theresa- "See, I told you that you and Fox would be perfect together."  
  
Whitney- "Yeah, well..."  
  
Theresa- "Well what? It only took you forever to finally realize it."  
  
Whitney- "Well I was under the impression that he was in love with you."  
  
Theresa- "Well I happen to recall telling you that he was not in love with me, no matter how many times he said it and told you."  
  
Whitney- "You just think you're so smart don't you?"  
  
Theresa- "That's right."  
  
Whitney- "I'm not even going to go there."  
  
Theresa- "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Whitney- "Oh good, we're here. Wow this hospital is huge."  
  
Theresa rolls her eyes at her best friend.  
  
They walk into door stating that the room they were about to enter was the Maternity Ward. Whitney walks up to the woman sitting behind the counter.  
  
Whitney- "Hi, I'm looking for Doctor Russell, sorry Doctor Crane."  
  
Nurse- "Sorry, she is with a patient. You will have to wait. Please take a seat miss."  
  
Whitney- "I'm her daughter. I just need to give her a quick message before I leave."  
  
Nurse- "Oh, okay then. She is in the back. Room 17."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, thank you."  
  
Theresa and Whitney make their way to the back rooms to find Dr. Eve Crane.  
  
Half of the room cut by a curtain, but the thin curtain cannot contain the sobs of the person on the other side.  
  
  
  
Eve- "I'm so sorry. I now you wanted so badly to have a child. I am so, terribly sorry."  
  
Nothing but sobs and heavy, uneasy breathing.  
  
Whitney walks into the room and clears her throat.  
  
Whitney- "Mom?"  
  
Eve- "Whitney?"  
  
Whitney- "Mom, it's me."  
  
Eve walks out behind the curtain.  
  
Eve- "Whitney, honey, what are you doing here?"  
  
Whitney- "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for mass with Theresa."  
  
Eve- "Okay, where is sh-"  
  
Just then Theresa runs in and stops at Whitney's back.  
  
Eve- "Oh, there you are sweetheart."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, hi Dr. Russell, I mean Dr. Crane." She looks at Whitney. "Sorry Whit. The nurse out there was giving me dirty looks."  
  
Whitney- "So, Mom, I'll see you at mass then, right?"  
  
Eve- "Well I hope so honey. I still have to finish up here with Gwen, and then I have to go down to the psychiatric ward to see Beth Wallace."  
  
Whitney- "Did you say Gwen? As in in Gwen Winthrop?"   
  
Eve- "Yeah, she and Ethan have been trying to get pregnant again, but as is turns out, her body was really shook up by the trauma of the last baby, she can't have anymore children."  
  
Whitney- "Oh my God! Poor Gwen. No wonder she's crying hysterically in there."  
  
Theresa- "So… where's Ethan?"  
  
Whitney glares at Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "What? I just want to make sure that I won't see him."  
  
Eve- "I think he went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee while we were waiting for the results of Gwen's tests to come in from the lab. I offered to wait until he got back, but Gwen insisted on knowing as soon as possible, even without her husband present."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, well as much as I would love to stay and chat and risk having Gwen hear me and then rip my head off, I think we should go, Whit. The service will be starting soon."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, bye Mom."  
  
Eve- "Bye, Sweetheart. Hopefully, I'll make it to the service in about twenty minutes. Apologize in advance to Father Lonigon for me?"  
  
Whitney- "Sure. I'll see you there."  
  
They kiss each other on the cheek, meanwhile Theresa leans closer to the curtain and hears Gwen's cries turn into desperate screams. Whitney exits the room and Eve asks Theresa to move aside so that she can get in to see Gwen. Theresa moves. Eve pokes her head in to make sure that Gwen won't see Theresa. Gwen's back is towards her. Eve pulls open the curtain. All of a sudden, Theresa is consumed with guilt.  
  
Theresa- "I am so sorry, Gwen. I never meant to hurt you or your baby." She whispers. "I shouldn't be here. Still, I am so happy that I didn't have to see Ethan, even if I will still see him later tonight."  
  
Theresa turns to leave the room. Just then, Ethan walks into the room.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Ethan walked into the room, he looked up and saw a mane of beautiful, silky, raven black hair. He knew that hair belonged to only one person.  
  
Ethan- "Dr. Crane, who was that?"  
  
Eve- "Who?"  
  
Ethan- "That woman, the woman who just walked out. The one with the long, dark hair?"  
  
Eve knew exactly of whom he spoke. Still, she didn't want to say it in front of Gwen, especially in this state. She was hysterical. Eve thought it best to tell a small white lie.  
  
Eve- "Oh that was just Whitney. She came to tell me that she is leaving early to go to mass."  
  
Ethan- "Oh… I could have sworn that it was… I mean, I know what Whitney's hair looks like. This hair was long and straight, and so black. It looked like Ther-. No is couldn't possibly be. What would she be doing here? Right?"  
  
It was then that Ethan finally came to realize that Gwen was beside herself in despair.  
  
Ethan- "What happened to Gwen?"  
  
Eve- "I got the results forwarded up from the lab a few minutes after you left."  
  
Ethan- "And you didn't wait for me?" Now going to scoop Gwen into his arms.  
  
Eve- "I'm sorry. Gwen insisted on me telling her as soon as possible. She didn't want to wait for you."  
  
Ethan already knew why she was crying; still he needed to hear it for himself. He had suspected it all along.   
  
Ethan- "What did the results conclude?"  
  
Eve- "It turns out that Gwen's body is unable to sustain the life of a child inside of her after the difficult pregnancy of Sarah. The effects left tremendous layers of scar tissue in the uterus and around her abdomen. It would be almost impossible to conceive. I am so sorry, Ethan. I know how much you wanted a family."  
  
Ethan nods and looks down at Gwen sobbing into his shoulder with watery eyes.  
  
Eve- "I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything, anything at all, please, you'll let me know, won't you?"  
  
Ethan nods again.  
  
Eve- "Oh, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan lifts his head from his wife's to acknowledge her.  
  
Eve- "You will go to mass won't you?"  
  
Gwen lifts her head from Ethan's strong shoulder. Ethan looks at his wife for the answer.  
  
Gwen- "Yes, Eve. We're going."  
  
Ethan- "Are you sure? I mean this is hardly the time to go celebrate, don't you think?"  
  
Gwen- "No, Ethan, it isn't. But it is Christmas, and who knows, maybe we'll get a Christmas miracle."  
  
Eve smiles as she walks out as she reflects in the torment she saw in Ethan's eyes.  
  
It was then that she realized where she had seen that same look once before. But where? Could it be? Yes. She saw that same look in her eyes at one time. That look was regret. And she knew exactly why Ethan now had it in his eyes. He married Gwen because she was pregnant. Now she wasn't and never would be again. He would never have that family he dreamt of, he would never be a dad like he wanted. So she knew what he was thinking, and she was right.  
  
"I should have married Theresa. Even if Gwen was pregnant. Now I will have that wonderful life that I dreamt of with Theresa, or with Gwen. Now I can only have it with Theresa. But that will never happen. Never, and Theresa will hate me forever." Ethan thought. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
At Midnight Mass  
  
  
  
Theresa met up with her mom, her brothers and their wives, and her son.  
  
Theresa- "Hi honey! Did you miss Mommy? Did you?" She kisses him on the cheek. "And you look so handsome too."  
  
Sheridan- "Theresa, you are so lucky to have such a good little boy."  
  
Theresa- "Yes I am. I am truly blessed, Sheridan. And you should have a little angel yourself."  
  
Sheridan smiles.  
  
Theresa- "Do you know what you are going to have yet?"  
  
Sheridan- "No, Luis wants it to be a surprise. Even though I keep telling him that if it wasn't for Beth, I wouldn't know the sex of my very own little boy."  
  
Theresa- "Well, Beth is locked up nice and tight at the Harmony Hospital and her straightjacket keeps her company." They snicker. "So don't worry about Beth. She is right where she belongs."  
  
Sheridan- "Yeah, I guess so, but I should go and find Luis. Where did he run off to?"  
  
Theresa- "So Charity, when are you due?"  
  
Miguel- "She is due in about a month. I just hope that she and Maria get along okay."  
  
Theresa- "How do you know it is going to be a girl?"  
  
Miguel- "Ultrasound, two days ago."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, congratulations. I am going to have another niece to spoil. I'm thrilled! Hey, Mama! You are going to have another grand-daughter."  
  
Miguel- "Yeah, we told her yesterday."  
  
Theresa- "This is turning out to be a great Christmas already."  
  
Miguel- "What is it Charity?"  
  
Charity- "Miguel, there is sadness in the church, pain, regret, sorrow, heartache."  
  
Miguel and Charity look at Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "Hey, don't look at me. I couldn't be happier."  
  
"Will everyone take their seats please? We will be starting with the service in just a few short minutes." Father Lonigan calls out from the alter.  
  
Theresa sits next to her mother and Little Ethan. Fox and Whitney on her other side. She couldn't believe how much in love they were. Wow, they were really made for each other.   
  
While the service begins and Father Lonigan and the alter boys proceed up to the alter, Ethan and Gwen make their way inside to the back of the church, unnoticed.  
  
Throughout the entire service, Ethan hesitantly looked for Theresa in the sea of heads. Looking for that one distinctive one with long, dark hair connected to a perfect, slender neck. He couldn't find it. Then he knew he would have his chance when it was time for communion.   
  
Ethan- "Gwen, do you want to go up with me?"  
  
Gwen- "No, I'm not in the mood for communion today."  
  
Ethan- "Okay."  
  
Ethan walked out of his pew and made his way towards Father Lonigan, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see Theresa.  
  
Ethan felt a nudge on his arm and excused it. Then he finally turned his head and realized it was a woman walking out of the pew backwards with her son, trying to get in line.   
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
The woman turned. It happened sooner than she thought it would.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Hey, Guy! Merry Christmas…" He looked back up at Theresa. "to you both."  
  
She offers an outline of a smile.  
  
Theresa- Still looking at Ethan, "Come on honey, let's go get in line with Grandma."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa- "Merry Christmas, Ethan. To Gwen too."  
  
Theresa and Little Ethan go to the back of the line with Pilar.  
  
After mass is over Theresa sends Little Ethan home with Pilar, wishes everyone a Merry Christmas, and invokes on a secret holiday tradition of hers.  
  
  
  
Ethan takes Gwen home. There she breaks down as she sees all things preparing her for her "pregnancy." Ethan leaves her crying in her bed. He, on the other hand, goes for a walk.  
  
Ethan heads for the wharf, when he spots the Harmony Tree. He heads towards it. While he is gaining on it, he remembers all of the wonderful Christmases when he and Theresa would come here after Midnight Mass, and just sit on the bench next to it. They would sit there, wrapped in each other's arms, drinking hot chocolate, and make a Christmas wish that was dearest to their hearts. Ethan hadn't done it in years. "Wouldn't that be something if Theresa was there?" He thinks to himself.   
  
  
  
"Oh Christmas lights, bright like the moon, Tree of magic, tall as the sky, grant me this one wish, if you can't please try." Theresa said. She remembered the words exactly as Ethan recited them one Christmas with her. She had come here every single Christmas since their breakup. On the outside, she appeared to be over Ethan, but in her heart, she knew different. That was impossible. He may have broken her heart, but it would always belong to him.  
  
Ethan finally was within 50ft of the beautiful tree. Then he saw the bench that he and Theresa would sit in. So many memories. It was then when he noticed that there was someone on the bench. It couldn't be. But wait, he knew that hair. That hair that was always perfect, it always carried a heavenly scent, it was made of silk itself. Ethan approached the bench.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa turned at her name. She showed her face to the one that called her. Showing frozen tears stained on her face and sad eyes.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan- "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"  
  
Theresa- "I always come here on Christmas."  
  
Ethan- "You didn't forget about this, did you, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "Forget…?"  
  
Ethan made his way over to sit by her on the red bench facing the Christmas Tree.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, how could I forget this? This was always my favorite thing to do with you."  
  
Ethan- "Well, it's just that you seemed to have forgotten everything else that we shared."  
  
Theresa- "Me! How dare you! You forgot everything. You are the one who got Gwen pregnant, you married Gwen, and you are the one who said that you could never see me again. Remember? You are the one who forgot. Not me."  
  
Ethan- "I could never forget you. But I thought that for sure you were happier without me. It's just, it seems like you hate me now."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, acting like I hate you is the only way that I can try to deal with the pain that you left me scarred with. I don't hate you, Ethan. I never could."  
  
Ethan- "I could never hate you either."  
  
Theresa- "I'm pretty sure Gwen does, right?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, could you blame her?"  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "She blames you for killing Sarah. I'm pretty sure she won't think twice about blaming you for not being able to have children."  
  
Theresa- "Oh yeah, I heard."  
  
Ethan- "I thought that was you at the hospital earlier. I thought I was hallucinating."  
  
Theresa just looks at him.  
  
Theresa- "I'm so sorry Ethan. Really, I've learned that the greatest joy is being a mother. I would never want to deny any woman that chance. Even Gwen."  
  
Ethan- "Thank you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa's face becomes covered with guilt, and Ethan sees this.   
  
Ethan- "Hey, Theresa. Let's not talk about Gwen."  
  
Theresa looks up at him funny, question in her eyes. She nods.  
  
Ethan- "So, what has been happening in your life? How's Little Ethan doing? I want to hear everything."  
  
Theresa- "Okay. Well, as you saw tonight, Little Ethan is getting huge."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, he is! Wow, he's a giant!"  
  
Theresa- "And as for me, I'm okay, I guess. How are you?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm okay too."  
  
They said nothing for a few moments. Both in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Ethan- "You know, the other day Gwen was making us some milkshakes. I started bursting out laughing. I was thinking of that time that you spilled milkshakes all over me. I have to admit, at the time, I hated it, but now, I think it's hilarious."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah. We had some… interesting things happen in our past."  
  
Ethan- "Oh yeah, we did."  
  
They laugh.  
  
Ethan- "You know what I just thought of?"  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "When you were in labor at the cabin."  
  
Theresa- "What about my insanity did you like best?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, it was pretty scary at the time, but now I can laugh about it. Remember when you chased Gwen and me around the cabin with a pair of scissors?"  
  
Theresa- "Oh my God! I was sick."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, but that was so funny!"  
  
They laugh again and continue reminiscing about fun things that happened while they were together.  
  
Suddenly, Theresa stopped and thought about what was happening.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what are we doing?"  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Theresa- "This, us. What are we doing?"  
  
Ethan- "We're just talking. What's the matter?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, three months ago, you told me that you could never see me again. I thought that I would never heal after what you did to me. I don't want to go through that long recovery process all over again. Please don't make me go through that again."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I'm sorry I hurt you. But now, now we can see each other."  
  
Theresa- "What… what are you talking about? Do you like playing games with other people's hearts? "  
  
Ethan- "No, of course not. I just-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I have to go. Please, just leave me alone. Goodbye… forever this time."  
  
Theresa left in tears, leaving Ethan on the bench all alone, dumbfounded.  
  
Ethan- "I'll always love you, Theresa."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Theresa goes home.  
  
  
  
Pilar- "Mija, you're home early. Little Ethan is in bed and waiting for you. What's the matter?"  
  
She notices Theresa's tears.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan was at the tree."  
  
Pilar- "Why?"  
  
Theresa- "I have no idea."  
  
Pilar- "Oh, are you okay?"  
  
Theresa- "I don't know.  
  
Pilar- "Well, I just made some cookies, do you want to go get Little Ethan so that we can open the gifts?"  
  
Theresa- "Sure."  
  
Theresa climbs upstairs to retrieve her little boy. She makes her way back downstairs with him in her arms.  
  
  
  
After opening all of his gifts.  
  
Little Ethan- "Thank you, Mommy. Thank you, Grandma."  
  
Pilar and Theresa- "You're welcome."  
  
Little Ethan- "Mommy, I'm tired."  
  
Theresa- "Do you want to go to bed now?"  
  
Little Ethan nods his approval.  
  
Theresa- "Okay," Picking him up. "Come on little boy. Up we go."  
  
Suddenly Pilar hears a knock on the door.  
  
Pilar- "I wonder who that can be. Especially at this late hour. It's probably Luis or Miguel coming to share gifts. You just couldn't wait until tomorrow, could you?" She opens the door. "Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan- "Pilar, sorry to bother you so late, but do you think that I could speak to Theresa for just a second?"  
  
Pilar- "Look Ethan, I would love to let you in. However, I have no idea what was said or done tonight, or in the past between you two for that matter. I'm sorry, Ethan. I don't think it would be a good idea tonight. Theresa is really upset, and she just went up for bed. So maybe another time. Goodnight Ethan. Merry Christmas." She closes the door.  
  
Theresa comes down the stairs, a look of sadness and confusion on her face.  
  
Pilar- "Can you believe it? Carolers at this late hour."  
  
Theresa- "It's okay, Mama. I know who was at the door. I heard what you said to him from the top of the stairs."  
  
Pilar- "It'll be okay. You'll see."  
  
Theresa- "No it won't. Mama, I thought that I was over Ethan Winthrop. Mama, I just realized tonight that I am still in love with him. And that will probably never change. And that's what scares me so much."  
  
Pilar- "Love has never scared you before."  
  
Theresa- "No, but now I realize that I am in love with a married man, that I thought I got over, and who I know still loves me. I don't know what to do now."  
  
Pilar- "All you can do is pray. Pray for guidance in this manner. And what a better day to start. The Lord will surely hear your prayers tonight."  
  
Theresa goes to bed.  
  
Theresa- "Dear God, please guide me in this difficult hour of my life. Why did you bring Ethan back into it? I thought for sure that I was over him. Now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to heal. I once would have thought that this was all part of fate's big plan. But how can me living in misery be my fate? Please Lord, help me. Amen."  
  
Theresa crawls into bed.   
  
Theresa- "I love you, Ethan. I always will. I just wish I didn't love you so much." She cries herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
After the door was slammed in his face at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Ethan went back home. He found Gwen, alone in their bed, passed out, a half-empty bottle of Vodka in her hand. Gwen always drank when she couldn't handle what was happening in her life. She got drunk almost every night for a month following Sarah's death.   
  
Taking the bottle out of her hand.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, what are we going to do now?"  
  
He tossed the bottle into the trashcan by the door. Turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket that was draped over a chair by the door. Ethan closed the door behind him.  
  
Ethan went out to sleep on the couch. He shut his eyes to the image of Theresa's beautiful face.  
  
The next morning Gwen awoke, still in her clothes, alone, with a pounding headache.   
  
She sat up and put a hand to her head, as if to try to ease the excruciating pain.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
She got up and walked to the door. She turned the knob and walked out to the living room.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan was still sleeping when Gwen walked in the room.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan stirs and wakes up to Gwen calling his name.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, honey, is that you?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, sweetheart, what are you doing sleeping out here?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, you're awake." Rubbing his eyes. "I just thought it would be best if I did."  
  
Gwen- "Why?"  
  
Ethan- "Well…Honey, you were passed out on the bed."  
  
Gwen- "Well, thank you for the consideration."  
  
Ethan smiles.  
  
Ethan- "So, can I make you a nice Christmas breakfast?"  
  
Gwen- "I have such a headache."  
  
Ethan- "You did get pretty plastered last night. Are you okay?"  
  
Gwen- "Sure."  
  
Ethan- "It's just that you don't drink unless you can't deal with something pretty horrible. The last time I saw you like that, it was the day of Sarah's funeral."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, I did just find out that I can never have children. I think that would account for something pretty horrible. Don't you?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, sure. But we could always adopt. This isn't the end of the world."  
  
Gwen- "But Ethan, I could have had a child right now. We would be swamping her with Christmas gifts right now. Not Christmas wreaths that are above her grave. And it is all Theresa's fault."  
  
Ethan- "No it's not."  
  
Gwen- "Don't tell me you are going to try and protect that bitch again."  
  
Ethan- "I'm not trying to protect her. I just think that it was my fault. Not hers."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, she chased us out to LA; she tried to steal you away from me. She led me to go to the apartment. There she pushed me. I fell. That led me to go into a critical condition in which you had to choose me or the baby. You chose me. Ethan, it was her fault that Sarah died."  
  
Ethan- "No, it was mine. I shouldn't have kissed her. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have seen us kissing on TV, and Sarah would be alive and healthy right now."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, you never told me why you kissed her."  
  
Ethan- "I just had too much to drink, we got to talking and… we got a little carried away. That's all."  
  
Gwen- "That's all! That's all! You forgot the fact that you played a part in our daughter's death! You forgot that that means I can no longer get pregnant! You forgot that I will never be a mother!"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen… I… I didn't forget. I just didn't mean…"  
  
Gwen snatches her coat from the hook by the front door and races to put it on.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, where are you going?"  
  
Gwen- "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Ethan gets up.  
  
Ethan- "Okay, well the fresh air will do us both some good."  
  
Gwen- "Alone."  
  
Ethan stands where he is and watches Gwen walk out and slam the door, making the house shudder.  
  
Gwen walks the way to Sheridan's cottage. She finds Luis and Sheridan drinking coffee, on the couch, watching Little Martin play with his new toys. Gwen knocks. Sheridan opens the door.  
  
Sheridan- "Gwen, honey. I hoped you would come by. Where's Ethan?"  
  
Gwen- "That's why I'm here."  
  
Sheridan- "Why, what happened?"  
  
Gwen- "Can we talk?"  
  
Sheridan- "Sure we can, please honey, come in. Luis, will you give us a minute."  
  
Luis- "Oh, I get it. Girl talk."  
  
Sheridan- "Exactly. Thank you, Sweetheart."  
  
Luis picks up Martin, who is holding a brand new red fire engine.  
  
Walking to the kitchen. Luis- "Come on, Little Guy. We're not wanted here. Someday I'll tell you all about women kicking us out of the room to have 'girl talks.' That is just a code word so that they can talk about us guys."  
  
Sheridan glares at her husband.  
  
Luis- "What? I'm giving the kid wisdom for his future here."  
  
Sheridan turns to Gwen.  
  
Sheridan- "What's the matter, Gwen?"  
  
Gwen- "You know how I went to have those tests done a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Sheridan- "Sure, did the results come in?"  
  
Gwen- "Yeah. Looks like our kids will never be able to play with each other." She forces a smile.  
  
Sheridan knew exactly what she was saying. She was hoping that Gwen wouldn't say something like that.  
  
Sheridan grabs her best friend into and intimate embrace.  
  
Sheridan- "Oh Honey, I'm so sorry. Truly, I am. It'll be okay."  
  
Gwen- "No, no it won't. I can't have kids, which was the only thing keeping me to Ethan."  
  
Sheridan- "That's not true."  
  
Gwen- "Yes it is. Yesterday, when I got the results, I saw his face. I knew his thoughts went straight to Theresa."  
  
Sheridan- "That doesn't mean he doesn't love you."  
  
Gwen- "Well I think he does. At least on some level. But his feelings for Theresa are way up in the clouds. His feelings for me are way down here. The same level as the snow."  
  
Sheridan- "That is not true, Gwen. Ethan loves you. He married you."  
  
Gwen- "Only because I was pregnant. And now, I can't even be that anymore."  
  
Sheridan- "Oh, sweetie."  
  
Gwen- "You know, that day at the apartment in LA, Theresa said something to me, that I have to admit, was the truth."  
  
Sheridan- "What?"  
  
Gwen- "She said that the only reason I was having a difficult pregnancy was because I was worried that Ethan would go back to her. And the only reason I was worried was because that deep down inside I knew that my husband was in love with another woman. My husband was in love with her."  
  
Sheridan- "No, he loves you."  
  
Gwen- "Sheridan, I am telling you, he is still in love with Theresa. Every time she is around, his eyes light up. He gets this expression on his face that he has never looked at me with."  
  
Sheridan- "Gwen, don't do this to yourself. You don't need to go through more pain and heartache."  
  
Gwen- "Well the question now is, what am I going to do? I know Ethan wants to be with Theresa."  
  
Sheridan- "Did he say that?"  
  
Gwen- "He doesn't have to."  
  
Sheridan- "Gwen, I know that you love Ethan. I know that you don't want to leave him. And I know him enough to know that he will not leave you. No matter what. You cannot give him reason to do so, especially thinking this way. Just go home. Talk to him. Let him know how you feel. Just because you can't have a family doesn't mean that you two can't be happy. Gwen, please, take my advice."  
  
Gwen smiles at her best friend.  
  
Sheridan- "Go on."  
  
Gwen- "Thanks."  
  
They get and hug. Sheridan walks Gwen to the door and wishes her good luck. For she too saw that look in his eyes last night when Ethan saw Theresa.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Whitney Russell wakes up in the arms of her lover, Fox Crane.  
  
Whitney- "Morning."  
  
Fox- "Morning."  
  
Whitney- "How long have you been up?"  
  
Fox- "Mmmm, about fifteen minutes."  
  
Whitney- "Doing what?"  
  
Fox- "Looking at you."  
  
Whitney smiles.  
  
Fox- "Whitney, I have something that I want to ask you."  
  
Whitney- "Sure anything."  
  
Fox reaches under the covers. He pulls out a little, black, velvet box."  
  
Whitney's eyes widen.  
  
Fox- "Whitney Russell…I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I never thought that I could love someone this much. Whitney, you are everything that I could possibly want. I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much I love you. Whitney, I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"  
  
Whitney- "Yes, of course, yes."  
  
Tears start to flow from her eyes.  
  
Fox- "Yeah?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah."  
  
Fox slips the massive six-carat prince cut diamond on her finger. They kiss.  
  
Fox- "Maybe we should get up and tell everyone."  
  
Whitney- "Not just yet. "  
  
Fox- "Well, what did you have in mind."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, I don't know. A little bit of this." Whitney leans over and kisses him, very hungrily.  
  
  
  
After Whitney and Fox shower together, they get out and walk into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.  
  
Eve and Julian are at the table. Eve has her arms wrapped around Julian's neck, sitting on his lap.  
  
Whitney- "Mom…"  
  
Fox- "Dad…"  
  
Whitney- "We have something to tell you."  
  
Julian- "What is it son?"  
  
Fox- "We're getting married."  
  
Eve- "So soon?"  
  
Whitney- "We didn't want to wait."  
  
Julian- "You are finally growing up, huh, son?"  
  
Fox- "Yes father, I believe I am."  
  
Eve- "Well come here!" She holds her arms open, and gets up from her husband's lap.  
  
They all hug each other.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.  
  
  
  
Theresa dropped Little Ethan off at Luis and Sheridan's. Sheridan was going to take Martin and Little Ethan to the park. Theresa would have gone with, but she wasn't in the mood to sit out in the cold.  
  
Theresa sat alone in her house, blanket wrapped around her body, remote in hand, flipping through the channels, noticing that only the news and daily talk shows were on.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Theresa- "Now who is that? Mama's at work, Sheridan wouldn't drop off Little Ethan until about noon. Maybe it's a package. Oh, but what if it's Ethan? Oh, God! I don't want to deal with him. I'll just tell him to go away."  
  
Another knock. Theresa lifts herself from the sofa.  
  
A voice- "Theresa, I know you're in there. Open up!"  
  
Theresa- "Whitney…?"  
  
Theresa opens the door to see her best friend standing before her.  
  
Whitney- "What took you so long?"  
  
Theresa- "Sorry. What's up?"  
  
Whitney let herself in, Theresa shut the door.  
  
Whitney- "You will never believe what happened to me this morning."  
  
Theresa- "You were driving, hit some old lady, and she beat you up."  
  
Whitney- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "Never mind. What happened?"  
  
Whitney- "Let's just say, I got the shock of my life."  
  
Theresa- "Why, what happened?"  
  
Whitney lifted her left ring finger so that Theresa could see it.  
  
Whitney- "Notice anything different?"  
  
Theresa- "He didn't!"  
  
Whitney- "He did!"  
  
Theresa- "I didn't think he had the balls to do something this daring."  
  
Whitney- "Wait a minute, you knew?"  
  
Theresa- "Whoops."  
  
Whitney- "When did he tell you?"  
  
Theresa- "About a week ago."  
  
Whitney- "Well, can you believe it? I'm engaged!"  
  
Theresa- "I know! Oh my God!"  
  
Whitney- "You know what this means."  
  
Theresa- "I'm going to me a maid of honor."  
  
Whitney- "Of course, but this means we are going to have to go shopping! YES!"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, yes! I love shopping. I saw this amazing dress that would be perfect for the bridesmaids at Bloomingdale's!"  
  
Whitney- "I can't believe it. I am going to get my dream wedding!"  
  
Theresa- "It's your wedding. Duh! It doesn't matter if you were marrying the poorest man in the world, a woman still deserves her dream wedding."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, and Little Ethan can be the ring barer."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, he'll look so cute!"  
  
Whitney- "Come on, let's go shopping."  
  
Theresa- "I can't."  
  
Whitney- "Why not?"  
  
Theresa- "I have to wait until Little Ethan gets back from the park."  
  
Whitney- "Who did he go with?"  
  
Theresa- "Sheridan. I didn't feel like going."  
  
Whitney- "Why?"  
  
Theresa- "Just wasn't in the mood."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, what happened?"  
  
Theresa- "Nothing."  
  
Whitney- "Don't lie. I am your best friend. You know you can't lie to me."  
  
Theresa- "Fine, Ethan was at the tree last night."  
  
Whitney- "Why?"  
  
Theresa- "I don't know."  
  
Whitney- "So, what happened?"  
  
Theresa- "He talked to me. And it opened this floodgate of feelings. I shouldn't feel like this Whitney. I fell in love with him all over again."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, Theresa. I thought that you were over him."  
  
Theresa- "So did I. And then we got to talking. He and I were laughing at things that we did in the past."  
  
Whitney- "Well that must have been nice."  
  
Theresa looks at her friend in confusion.  
  
Whitney- "Well, I'm just saying, it must have been nice that it wasn't awkward between you two."  
  
Theresa- "I don't want to love him anymore, Whit. Do you know what kind of pain he has caused me? It took me over two months to get over him. And now that I am, he comes back into my life and sucks me back in."  
  
Whitney- "You have to be strong."  
  
Theresa- "How?"  
  
Whitney- "I don't know. Get away from him."  
  
Theresa- "How? We live in the same miniscule town. We are bound to bump into each other every time and again."  
  
Whitney- "Well, maybe you should leave town for a couple of months. Just to be sure that he is out of your heart."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I don't want to leave Little Ethan."  
  
Whitney- "Who said you have to? Take him with. Where ever you go."  
  
Theresa- "You know Whit, that is a pretty good idea. I was even thinking of going down to visit Paloma. Maybe I can stay with her. But that will mean that I will miss your wedding."  
  
Whitney- "Oh no you wont. Leave after."  
  
Theresa- "Well, what if I see him before then? Weddings take forever to plan."  
  
Whitney- "This one won't"  
  
Theresa- "How is that possible? I mean you are marrying a Crane. You have all the money in the world disposable to you. You can buy the most expensive things, and reserve the most expensive places. This will take forever."  
  
Whitney- "No, I have you. And you are awesome at this. Remember when you did Ethan and Gwen's wedding? Everything you did was amazing."  
  
Theresa- "You really think so?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah. So then it's all set then. We will have the wedding in a month."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, just keep Ethan away from me for a month and I should be fine. I'll call Paloma to see if I can come down in a month."  
  
Whitney- "Okay. Well sorry, honey. I have to go. I have to go see my man."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, you go do that. Tell him I said hi."  
  
Whitney- "Will do. Bye, Sweetie."  
  
Theresa- "Bye."  
  
Whitney walks out of the home. Leaving Theresa even more depressed than she already was.  
  
At the Winthrop home  
  
The doorbell rings and Ethan goes to answer it.  
  
Ethan opens the door.  
  
Ethan- "Fox? What are you doing here?"  
  
Fox- "Nice to see you too half-bro."  
  
Ethan- "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you. Come on in."  
  
Fox- "So, where's the misses?"  
  
Ethan- "She hasn't come home yet."  
  
Fox- "Where did she go?"  
  
Ethan- "For a walk."  
  
Fox- "Well good. Because there is something that I have to tell you."  
  
Ethan- "Fox… What did you do?"  
  
Fox- "Why is that the first question that people ask me?"  
  
Ethan- "Because usually, you have done something."  
  
Fox- "Oh, well there is something that I have to tell you."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Fox- "I'm engaged."  
  
Ethan- "To what?"  
  
Fox glares at him.  
  
Ethan- "Whitney….?"  
  
Fox smiles and nods his head.  
  
Ethan- "Wow! I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Fox- "Yeah well, what can I say? Whitney changed me."  
  
Ethan- "I see that."  
  
Fox- "Well, you know that love thing. Once it hits you, there is no going back."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, I know."  
  
Fox- "Do you?"  
  
Ethan- "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Fox- "Ethan…. Come on man. You are married to a woman and completely head-over-heals in love with another. How can you sit there and say that you understand how with love there is no going back? You fell in a passionate love with Theresa, and then you went back with Gwen. So I would say, that you don't understand how love really works."  
  
Ethan- "Hey! I have loved very deeply in my life. I know what love can do to a man. I am a victim of it."  
  
Fox- "Yeah, you have loved deeply. But are you in it right now….?" Ethan looks away from his brother. "Look man, I didn't come here to give you a lecture about Theresa and Gwen, I can to ask you something."  
  
Ethan- "And what is that?"  
  
Fox- "Well, I am getting married. And usually when a man gets married he has a best man. I guess what I am trying to say is… will you be my best man?"  
  
Ethan- "Really?" Fox nods. "Sure, of course."  
  
Fox smiles. They get up and hug each other.  
  
Fox- "Thanks man. Listen, I wish I could stay, but I can't. I am supposed to meet Whitney for lunch at the Book Café. My best to Gwen."  
  
Ethan- "Bye." Fox leaves.  
  
About five minutes after Fox leaves, Gwen walks in the door.   
  
Ethan- "Hi, honey."  
  
Gwen- "Hi." She walks over to the bar.  
  
Ethan- "Sweetheart, I think we should talk."  
  
Gwen- "Not right now, honey. I want to watch the news."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, I think the news can wait. This is important."  
  
Gwen- "So is the news."  
  
Ethan- "There is a news program every hour."  
  
Gwen- "Not now." Gwen's voice becomes more desperate.  
  
Ethan- "Okay."  
  
They both sit on the couch and watch the first few minutes of the news together.  
  
Ethan- "Oh, Fox dropped by."  
  
Gwen- "What'd he want?"  
  
Ethan- "He's getting married."  
  
Gwen- "To Whitney?"  
  
Ethan- "He wants me to be his best man."  
  
Gwen- "Isn't that nice. What about Whitney? Does she have a maid of honor?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm pretty sure it'll be Theresa. They are best friends."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, of course. Then Ethan, you can't be his best man. And we are not going to the wedding."  
  
Ethan- "Why?"  
  
Gwen- "Because of Theresa. Ethan, you promised me on Sarah's casket that you would stay away from Theresa. Now, are you going to break that promise?"  
  
Ethan- "No, but Gwen, I am not going to see Theresa. I am going because Fox asked me to be his best man. This is his wedding. And I think we should honor his wishes. Which means I think we should go no matter who is going to be there."  
  
Gwen- "But of course you want to go see Theresa."  
  
Ethan- "No, I just want to go and support my brother on the most important day of his life."  
  
Gwen- "Half-brother."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, don't make this a bigger issue. We will just stay for the ceremony if you'd prefer."  
  
Gwen- "Fine."  
  
Ethan- "We can leave right after. I won't even talk to her."  
  
Gwen- "I said fine. I have to make a phone call. Excuse me."  
  
  
  
Gwen goes into the bedroom and shuts the door. She dials. The phone on the other line rings. "Hello?" "Hello, Hank. It's Gwen." "Gwen, Hi. What's up?" "Nothing, can I come over?" "Sure. Give me ten minutes." "Okay. Bye." "Bye."  
  
Gwen walks back out of the bedroom.  
  
Gwen- "I'm going over to Sheridan's. I'll be back."  
  
Ethan- "How long will you be gone?"  
  
Gwen- "I don't know. I might stay too late, I might spend the night. So if I don't come home tonight, don't worry. Bye honey." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Ethan- "Bye."  
  
Chapter 6   
  
  
  
At the Book Café.  
  
Fox- "So, did you ask Theresa?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah."  
  
Fox- "So, what did she say?"  
  
Whitney- "Need you ask? Of course she'll do it."  
  
Fox- "Good."  
  
Whitney- "So, who did you ask?"  
  
Fox- "Ethan."  
  
Whitney coughs into her coffee.  
  
Whitney- "What?"  
  
Fox- "What?"  
  
Whitney- "Ethan! You know Theresa is going to be there. Why would you invite pain and heartache into her life?"  
  
Fox- "I was counting on Theresa being there."  
  
Whitney- "Why? What do you have up your sleeve this time?"  
  
Fox- "Just a little surprise."  
  
Whitney- "You will never cease to amaze me."  
  
Fox winks at her.  
  
Just then, Theresa walks up to their table. File folders, magazines, and books in hand.  
  
Theresa- "Hi guys. Sorry to barge in on your little romantic lunch or whatever."  
  
Fox and Whitney- "That's okay."  
  
Theresa- "Whit, I was looking through these great magazines. Now look, what do you think of this dress here?"  
  
Fox looks at Whitney.  
  
Whitney- "I put Theresa in charge of the wedding. Is that okay?"  
  
Fox- "Fine by me."  
  
Whitney- "Well that dress is a little too beaded and stuff."  
  
Theresa- "That's what I thought. So I was thinking of designing your dress."  
  
Whitney- "Who?"  
  
Theresa- "Me. Oh, come on Whit! I am going to be a fashion designer anyway. It's my major. This would give me great practice, oh and I am designing for the wedding of a Crane!"  
  
Fox lifts his glass to that.  
  
Whitney- "Well…. what did you have in mind?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, it think I would look amazing on you. A spaghetti strap dress, A-Line, hugged at the waist, floor length, white ribbon around the waistline, small bow in back, beads and pearls just at the breast line, and a very long flowing train with a curved bottom. Not to mention a long, lace, floor length veil. What do you think?" After demonstrating what the dress would look like on her body.  
  
Whitney- "That sounds great. Can you draw it?"  
  
Theresa- "Sure. But I need to know the color of the bridesmaids' dresses."  
  
Whitney- "Red."  
  
Theresa- "Red…?"  
  
Whitney nods.  
  
Theresa- "Okay, it's your wedding."  
  
Whitney- "What's the matter with red?"  
  
Theresa- "Red is so blood, so vampire looking. Hardly the color for a wedding, don't you think?"  
  
Whitney- "No, I don't care. I want red."  
  
Theresa- "But wouldn't you prefer like a more weddingish color. Like pink, yellow, gold, lavender, light blue, ivory…"  
  
Whitney- "No, I want red."  
  
Theresa- "Okay then."  
  
Fox- "Theresa, you give Whitney whatever she wants." He reaches for Whitney's hand and kisses it.  
  
Theresa- "Will do, Mr. Crane. Oh, and I'm going to need the sizes of the groomsmen to design their tuxes. Fox, do you think that you can arrange a day for them to come over so that I could measure them?"  
  
Fox- "Actually Theresa, we wanted to talk to you about that."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Fox- "I picked my best man."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, great. Who is he?"  
  
Fox- "Ethan."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan. Ethan Winthrop?"  
  
Fox nods.  
  
Theresa- "Whitney, I can't. I can't do this with him. I'm sorry I can't. No way. Whitney, there is no way I can deal with this kind of pressure, especially under Ethan."  
  
Whitney- "Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. Look, we can get a tux place to do the fittings. And then you can design the tuxes. You won't have to see Ethan until the day of the wedding."  
  
Theresa- "But Whitney…"  
  
Whitney- "No buts. Theresa, you are my best friend. Please don't drop out of my wedding. Please."  
  
Theresa- "Okay. Fox, you'll get those tuxes measured, won't you?"  
  
Fox- "Sure, honey."  
  
Theresa- "Thanks. Well, I have a lot to do, so I'll see you guys later. Bye."  
  
Fox and Whitney- "Bye."  
  
  
  
At Hank Bennett's house.  
  
Hank opens the door.  
  
Hank- "Hey Gwen. How are you?"  
  
Gwen- "Fine I guess."  
  
Hank- "So what's on your mind?"  
  
Gwen- "Hank, just hold me."  
  
Hank quickly wraps his arms around Gwen.  
  
Hank- "Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
Gwen- "It's Ethan. He's pulling away from me again. He still has the hotts for Theresa. My baby is dead, I can't have children. Where does it end?"  
  
Hank- "What do you mean you can't have children?"  
  
Gwen- "My body can't conceive after what it went through with Sarah."  
  
Hank- "Oh Gwen, I am so sorry."  
  
Gwen- "Hank, why is this happening to me?"  
  
Hank- "I wish I could answer that. You don't deserve all of this pain."  
  
Gwen- "I don't."  
  
Hank- "Come on. I have something I want to show you."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Hank- "You'll see."  
  
They pull apart and Hank leads her by the hand. They stop.  
  
Gwen- "Hank, this is your bedroom."  
  
Hank- "I know."  
  
Gwen- "And what could you show me in here?"  
  
Hank- "I'll show you. Now you just sit here." Sitting her on the edge of the bed. He steps back and begins to do the buttons on his shirt. He finishes and works on getting his belt, pants, shoes, and socks off. When he does, he stands before Gwen. Standing with nothing but his boxers.  
  
Hank- "Do you like what I wanted to show you?"  
  
Gwen- "Well… I would make just one adjustment."  
  
Hank- "Yeah? And what would that be?"  
  
Gwen reaches and pulls at the elastic of his boxers. She feels the immediate response. Hank stares at her with lust in his eyes. Gwen quickly pulls them down to his ankles, revealing her entire surprise.  
  
Gwen- "That's better."  
  
Hank smirks. He leans down and slides the collar of Gwen's coat off of her shoulder. She doesn't move. Hank pulls the coat behind her back, locking her arms in place. Gwen breaks free. She sits him down and starts to remove her clothes. Gwen can see that every bit of clothing that she removes has an effect on Hank. Once Gwen is completely naked Hank stares in appeasement.  
  
Hank- "Come here."  
  
Gwen walks over to Hank and sits on his lap. She gently places her lips on his. Hank makes the kiss deeper, letting his tongue collide with hers. Hank finally breaks the kiss. He gets up and closes his bedroom door.  
  
At the Winthrop home the next morning.  
  
Ethan didn't wait up for Gwen, but he didn't get much sleep. All he could do was think about the women that he had hurt so badly in his life. He cursed himself for letting things get this bad. He had always told himself that he would never have to decide between two women. He thought that he would love one woman, and one woman only. But his life hadn't turned out that way. Even after all that had happened, Ethan still found his thoughts to be drawn to the beautiful Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
Gwen came home that morning at eleven o'clock.   
  
Ethan- "Gwen, where've you been?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, um, Sheridan's. Didn't I tell you yesterday that I might spend the night?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes you did, but I talked to Luis yesterday to ask him a question, and he asked me how you were. I told him to ask you himself. He said he had no idea what I was talking about. I told him that you had gone to visit Sheridan. Luis told me that I must have been mistaken because he knew for a fact that Sheridan was in the kitchen preparing dinner alone. Would you like to explain that?"  
  
Gwen- "Well, I was going to go to Sheridan's, then I changed my mind and went to go visit my friend."  
  
Ethan- "What friend?"  
  
Gwen- "What is this, an interrogation? My God Ethan, you make it sound like I'm cheating on you."  
  
Ethan- "Are you?"  
  
Gwen- "Excuse me? Ethan, if you have something to say, say it."  
  
Ethan stood silent.  
  
Gwen- "Well, as much as I would love to continue this, I have a facial at Maxine's at noon. Excuse me." Gwen left the room.  
  
For the next month things just got worse between Ethan and Gwen. Gwen was seeing Hank almost every day. Ethan already knew the truth, but he didn't feel the need to confront Gwen. Gwen got even more distant. It was as if they were strangers living in the same house. They rarely said a word to each other. Ethan didn't really care about what Gwen was doing. It wasn't as if it was a secret, everyone in Harmony knew what she was up to. Ethan's life had gotten worse, and with each passing day his longing for Theresa deepened.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Theresa was going nuts. She was running everywhere. Calling everyone, from the caterer, the florist, the bridal boutique, the reception hall, to the church, she was exhausted. But she had managed to finish everything, and tomorrow night was the big day. She was so ready.  
  
Whitney walked into the church to see what Theresa had done.  
  
Whitney- "Wow Theresa! This looks amazing. This is so beautiful. And you kept with the red! Thank you! It's gorgeous."  
  
Theresa- "Well I can't say that it would be the color that I would have picked had it been my wedding, but I'm glad you like it."  
  
Whitney- "I'm speechless."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you. But now we have to leave."  
  
Whitney- "Leave? Where are we going?"  
  
Theresa- "Bridal shop."  
  
Whitney- "Are we going to see my dress?"  
  
Theresa- "But of course. Come on."  
  
They drive to Darlene's Bridal Boutique.  
  
Darlene- "Hi Theresa. We're all ready for you two in the back."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you Darlene."  
  
Whitney tries on the dress that Theresa designed for her.  
  
Whitney- "Oh my God, Theresa! This is gorgeous. This is the most beautiful dress! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, your welcome. So you really like it?"  
  
Whitney- "I love it! Thank you."  
  
Theresa- "Good, I'm glad. Well, we're going to be late. Come on."  
  
Whitney- "Now where?"  
  
Theresa- "Come on."  
  
They pull up to Harry Winston.  
  
Whitney- "Harry Winston? What are we doing here?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, when you are a member of a Crane wedding, it is amazing what Harry Winston will allow you to wear for the wedding."  
  
Whitney- "Oh my God, do you mean I am going to be wearing Harry Winston diamonds on my wedding day?"  
  
Theresa- "I think so."  
  
Whitney- "This is amazing! Thank you so much."  
  
Theresa- "Sure, well you know what, I got to run. I told Fox to pick you up here at one, so meet him in about ten minutes. I have somewhere else to go."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, bye."  
  
Theresa- "Bye."  
  
The next morning. It was the big day.  
  
Theresa was so nervous. She knew she only had a couple of hours before she had to see Ethan. Whitney was a mess. She was running around like crazy. And as for Fox, he slept in.  
  
Theresa was at the reception hall making the last few arrangements. She had to make a quick stop at the travel agency before going home. She had talked to Paloma last night, and she was thrilled at the news that her sister and nephew were coming to visit her. Theresa was leaving the very next day.  
  
Whitney was everywhere getting everything done. She got her nails done, her hair done, her makeup done, and she got her body waxed. She had to look wonderful for the night of her wedding. Fox had decided to start their honeymoon as soon as the reception was over. The Crane private jet was ready and fueled to take them to Hawaii.  
  
It was four o'clock in the afternoon and time was running out. Theresa was done with her job. Now all she had to do was pull it off. Which also included being a part of the wedding. That thought automatically led her back to seeing Ethan tonight. God, she dreaded the very thought of seeing him again, yet at the same time she liked it.  
  
At the Russell/Crane house.  
  
Whitney was dressed in her wedding dress designed exclusively for her. Her father had showed up to walk her down the aisle. The ceremony was about to begin and the bridesmaids took their places next to the groomsmen. Theresa was standing at the back, right in front of Whitney and TC Russell, when all of a sudden her partner turned up next to her. It was Ethan. He took his place next to her and offered her his arm. She took it hesitantly. The wedding march started and everyone took their turn walking down the aisle.   
  
  
  
Father Lonigan- "You may now kiss the bride." Applause.  
  
They did it. Fox and Whitney were now husband and wife. The bridal party all ran after them as Fox and Whitney made their way out of the church and into a large, white stretch.  
  
  
  
Once all were at the reception, everyone saw what a marvelous job Theresa did. Beautiful, white, silk tents adorned the sky. Lights hung and there were splashes of red roses everywhere. Theresa had really outdone herself.   
  
The dance music started, and everyone watched as Fox and Whitney Crane took their first dance steps as husband and wife. Soon it was time for everyone else to join them on the dance floor.   
  
Theresa, Whitney, Fox, and Ethan all sat a table together. Not by choice, but it was customary for the maid of honor, the best man, and the bridal couple to sit together. They sat talking, Theresa and Ethan not even glancing at each other. Finally Fox broke the tension and asked Theresa to dance with him. She gratefully excepted.  
  
Fox and Theresa whirled away on the dance floor. Leaving Whitney and Ethan alone at the table.  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, will you dance with me?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. I have two left feet, Whit."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, come on. It is tradition that the bride and the best man dance."  
  
Ethan- "Alright, fine."  
  
Whitney- "Okay."  
  
Ethan and Whitney take a few dance steps.  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, lets go out to the garden.  
  
Ethan- "Why?"  
  
Whitney- "Come on."  
  
They make their way off of the dance floor and outside to the gardens Theresa had decorated and lit up.  
  
Ethan- "So what did you want, Whit?"  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, what are you doing?"  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Whitney- "Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "What about her?"  
  
Whitney- "I saw the way you've been looking at her tonight."  
  
Ethan- "Look, no offense Whit, I'm honestly not in the mood for a love lecture."  
  
Whitney- "Just hear me out. Look I know you and Gwen are having problems. Hell, all of Harmony knows. Ethan, I know that you still love Theresa. So does everyone else, but the question is, what are you going to do about that?"  
  
Ethan- "Nothing. I am married to Gwen. There is nothing I can do."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, what are you scared of Theresa or something? Ethan, you know as well as I do that Gwen is cheating on you with Hank. I mean, she came with him, Ethan. Open your eyes. Do you realize that if you do not grasp this opportunity with Theresa, you will most definitively lose her? I mean, my god, she is leaving tomorrow."  
  
Ethan- "Where is she going?"  
  
Whitney- "She is going to stay with Paloma for a couple of months, or until she ever gets over you."  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, that is how much you have hurt her. She needs to get away from you. Ethan, just tell her how you feel."  
  
Ethan- "Whitney, I'm married."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, come on Ethan. If you were to throw divorce papers in front of Gwen right now, she would sign them in a heartbeat."  
  
Ethan- "Then what am I supposed to do? Just beg her not to leave?"  
  
Whitney- "No, just tell her what's in your heart."  
  
Ethan- "Whitney, you know that I love Theresa, but will she ever forgive me for all of the pain that I've caused her?"  
  
Whitney- "If she loves you as much as I think she does, she will." She winks at Ethan. "I suggest you find a time to talk to her before tomorrow, or you can kiss your chances with her goodbye. I have to get back in there. Just think about what I said tonight, okay? Hey Ethan, you still owe me a dance."  
  
Ethan- "Okay. I promise."  
  
Whitney walks back inside the tents.  
  
Ethan reflected on the words that Whitney told him. Maybe she was right. Now, he was even more confused. He didn't know what he wanted.  
  
Looking back in the tents, Ethan could see Gwen continuing on with Hank. No doubt she was drunk. No one paid any attention to them. Everyone knew the truth. Gwen was cheating on her husband, but no one seemed too concerned. Not even Ethan.  
  
Ethan walks back inside the tents to find Theresa still in Fox's arms. This time they were dancing to a slow song.  
  
Whitney saw the pain in Ethan's eyes. Whitney- "Now is the perfect time."  
  
Whitney- "Hey Ethan. How about that dance?"  
  
Ethan- "Sure."  
  
As Ethan and Whitney step out onto the dance floor, the music stops. But as fast as the music stopped, it started again. Again it was a slow song. It was "A Moment like This" by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Ethan and Whitney were dancing, Whitney anticipating her husband's intrusion.  
  
Sure enough, Fox- "Excuse me, Ethan, can I cut in?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, sure."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, why don't you and Theresa dance?"  
  
Theresa- "No, Whitney, we can't."  
  
Whitney- "Of course you can. It is also tradition that the maid of honor and the best man dance. Come on. Please."  
  
Theresa took several, uneasy steps toward Ethan. Ethan held his arms out, welcoming her into them. Theresa took her dance stands. She placed on hand in his and one on his shoulder. Ethan quickly excused this. Gently he took her hand from his and placed it on his other shoulder. He placed his hands on her waist and did this while never leaving her eyes.  
  
Though the song only lasted about two minutes, however, to Theresa, it seemed like an eternity…  
  
While Theresa was screaming inside, Whitney and Fox couldn't help but smile at their accomplishment. Not only did they manage to get them to see each other, but they got them to dance together.  
  
Throughout the dance, Theresa couldn't help but look into Ethan's eyes. She had forgotten how safe she felt when she stared into them. No one else had that effect on her. Ethan noticed how deeply she was looking at him. Theresa could almost see his soul. Ethan could almost see hers as well. They both felt something at that moment. It was as if they had gotten hypnotized. Ethan's hand slowly left Theresa's waist and went up towards her face. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Theresa closed her eyes as he did so; absorbing every detail of his touch. Theresa opened her eyes, and Ethan knew what to do. Ethan gently leaned in. When he was within five inches away from her mouth he hesitated. Theresa's eyes widened at this. Ethan saw her reaction to his hesitation and continued, joining their lips, which were so thirsty to taste each other's again.  
  
After months of not seeing each other, after pain, heartache, they were still in love with each other. And they didn't care who knew it.  
  
The song ended, as did their kiss. Ethan once again brushed Theresa's cheek with his hand. Theresa stood before him, a vacant expression upon her face. The dance was over. Theresa pulled back, and Ethan held her hand as she did so. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. He couldn't explain it, but Ethan knew he felt something with Theresa. He might still have a chance. Just then, Gwen walked up to them.  
  
Gwen- "Hi guys." Ethan noticed that she had a half empty bottle of champagne in her hand.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, don't you think you should sit down?"  
  
Gwen- "Sit? Sit? No way man! I'm the life of the party. Come on, come on music!" She yelled at the DJ. "But first, I think a toast is in order here. To Ethan and Theresa! My husband and the girl that will never get out of his heart. Yeah!" She poured a glass full and gulped it down.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, I think you should sit down."  
  
Gwen- "Hey, be nice. I just wanted to say congratulations to Theresa. I mean she succeeded in stealing my husband. Not to mention, I can't have children anymore." Theresa looked at Gwen with guilt. "Not like I care anyway. I mean, I wanted a divorce anyway. I have just been too chicken shit to pull out those papers from my dresser. I've only had them since the day of Sarah's funeral."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, didn't I tell you, I'm in love with…um…um… hey you!" She pointed to Hank. "What's your name?"   
  
Hank- "Hank, honey!"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, that's right. Hank. Yes, now I remember, Hank." She walked over to Theresa and put her arm around Theresa's shoulders. "You know, I don't even know if Sarah was Ethan's or Hank's. Just don't tell Ethan that." Gwen put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh." Gwen started laughing like lunatic. She walked away, swaying from one side of the room, to the other.  
  
Ethan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was standing right in front of his wife as she told Theresa that she was in love with another man and she didn't know if her own husband was the father of her baby.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
After the reception, Theresa checked herself into the hotel right next door to the reception hall. She lazily made her way up to the room. She was about to undress when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Theresa opened the door and stood in shock.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Hi Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I have to talk to you."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, this really isn't a good time. Maybe tomorrow, I'm really tired."  
  
Ethan- "No, this won't take that long. Can I come in?"  
  
Theresa- "Fine." She holds the door open a crack.  
Ethan walks into her room and catches a sniff of the delicious perfume that Theresa wears. That heavenly vanilla scent was enough to drive any man crazy.  
  
Theresa- "So, what did you have to talk to me about?"  
  
Ethan- "Why didn't you tell me you are moving tomorrow?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, when did you become my keeper?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, what I meant was, how could you take my godchild out of the country and not tell me? I think I have the right to know."  
  
Theresa- "I didn't tell you because you are the main reason that I am leaving."  
  
Ethan- "I know, Whitney told me."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I have to get away from here." There was nothing but silence. "Ethan, I'm really tired, and I would appreciate it if you left now."  
  
Ethan- "Okay, but Theresa…?" Remembering Whitney's words.  
  
Theresa- "Yeah?"  
  
Ethan- "Did you feel that tonight?"  
  
Theresa- "Did I feel what tonight?"  
  
Ethan- "When we were dancing. Didn't you feel that pull to one another?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm really tired right now."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, how else would you explain how we were both drawn into that kiss?"  
  
Theresa- "We were just too involved in that dance. That's all."  
  
Her words hurt Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, that last time that we talked on the bench…"  
  
Theresa- "What about it?"  
  
Ethan- "…I told you that I thought that you forgot everything that we shared. Do remember all of it?"  
  
Theresa- "You know I do, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember everything?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes." Theresa started to wonder where he was going with this.  
  
Ethan took a couple steps toward her. He was extremely close to her face.  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember every whisper?"  
  
Theresa stood silent.  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember every kiss?"  
  
She nodded, almost losing her balance at how close he was.  
  
Ethan- "Every touch….?" He traced her face with his hand. She closed her eyes and the room seemed to spin.  
  
She nodded again. Theresa grew weak under his touch.  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember how we connected? The way we connected in a way that only lovers know?"  
  
Theresa looked confused.  
  
Ethan- "We connected Theresa. That night at the beach. Do you remember?"  
  
Theresa- "Of course I do."  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember the way we connected? Our very souls connected. We were connected through our love, through our passion. We were one, Theresa. Do you remember?"  
  
Theresa- "Of course I do."  
  
Ethan- "That night on the beach, we made love, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "I remember." Tears started to form in the corners of Theresa's eyes."  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember what you told me that night?"  
  
Theresa- "I told you… I told you that I had given you my most precious gift…."  
  
Ethan took yet another step closer. Ethan- "And you did."  
  
Theresa- "…my virginity."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa… Do you regret any of it?" Fear in his eyes.  
  
Theresa- "No, of course not. I could never regret that. Many other things yes, but that no."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, do you remember that night I made you a promise?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, you said that you would love me forever."  
  
Ethan stared at her. Ethan- "And to that I hold. I will love you forever. I love you still."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan… I…"  
  
Ethan couldn't hold out anymore. He took her in his arms. Ethan kissed her with all that he felt. His urgency melting into passion, Theresa didn't pull back. Tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Ethan pulled back with a heavy breath and swollen lips.  
  
Theresa- "I love you too."  
  
Ethan captured her lips again. This time Ethan didn't let go. Nor did he plan to again. She was his, and he would never let her go.  
  
Ethan walked her over to the bed and sat down. He slipped his arms around her back, never leaving her eyes. He slowly began to undo her dress. Once it was unzipped, it fell to the floor, exposing her to him. Ethan stared at her in awe. She was perfect, and she was his.  
  
Theresa leaned in for a kiss and Ethan didn't deny her. Suddenly their world that once made absolutely no sense to live in without each other, seemed to come together to form a complete world that neither wanted to leave.  
  
Once Theresa's dress was a puddle at her feet, she stepped out of it. She walked towards Ethan and began work on the buttons of his shirt. Once the shirt fell open, Theresa slipped her hands inside, letting her fingers graze Ethan's bare skin. Ethan responded to every touch Theresa gave him and Theresa noticed. Ethan helped her by removing his shoes, socks, and pants. Theresa lay on the bed with Ethan beneath her. His arms wrapped around Theresa's small waist, drawing her closer.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…."  
  
Theresa put her fingers to his lips. Theresa- "Shhhh…" She kissed him. Ethan's hands started to roam all over Theresa's petit body, which shivered, responding to every touch.  
  
Ethan rolled, he was above Theresa. She looked at him such love that he felt it to his bones. Ethan knew what he wanted, but was it what she wanted?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, are you sure?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I don't want to do anything you don't want to."  
  
Theresa kissed him, hoping that was reassuring. Ethan understood her response and he thanked God for it. He couldn't stop now. Now that he was so close to the one woman that he truly loved.  
  
When Ethan and Theresa were ready, they both looked at each other with a passion that only the other would understand. Ethan took his place and Theresa kissed him, signaling for him to go on. Ethan slowly slid into Theresa, he saw her face grimace in pain. He stopped.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, are you alright?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Ethan- "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Theresa- "No, I love you so much."  
  
Ethan- "I love you."  
  
Ethan began again. Again he saw pain in Theresa's eyes, still he knew this is what she wanted. He slowly began a rhythm and Theresa was sure to follow it.  
  
They spent the entire night coiled in each other's arms, making up for all the time that they had spent apart.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Theresa wakes to find that it wasn't a dream. She was lying next to Ethan Winthrop. He did tell her that he loved her. They did make love. This couldn't happen. She was leaving today, and she didn't need this. Not right now.  
  
Theresa lifts herself from the bed and puts the dress on that she wore to the wedding.  
  
Ethan wakes to the sound movement around him. He too, realizes that last night was not a dream. A smile breaks across his lips.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa? Theresa, what are you doing?" He outstretches his arms towards her. Come back to bed."  
  
Theresa- "I'm getting ready."  
  
Ethan- "Ready? Ready for what?"  
  
Theresa- "My flight leaves at three. I have so much to do. I have to pack, I have to go pick up Little Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa? You can't be serious. After what happened last night, you are still planning on leaving?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I think that last night might have been a mistake."  
  
Ethan- "A mistake?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, Ethan. You're married. I can't do this anymore. I don't know why I allowed what happened last night happen."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, what we shared last night was amazing. How could you think it a mistake?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I don't know what to think right now. What happened last night was… it was amazing. But I don't know if I can go on living like this."  
  
Ethan- "Living like what?"  
  
Theresa- "Living like a ping-pong ball. Going back and forth, back and forth between you. Ethan, I just want to be happy."  
  
Ethan- "Don't I make you happy, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I have been through so much. I don't want get hurt anymore. Ethan, I was planning on leaving, and that is what I am going to do."  
  
Ethan- "But Theresa, you don't have to leave. You don't have to get away from me. We can finally be together now. Just cancel your flight and stay with me."   
  
As much as Theresa wanted to take Ethan's advice, she had had enough. 'No more.' She thought to herself.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan…I…" Theresa's eyes, unconsciously, started to tear. She turned away but not quick enough. Ethan saw the tears, just as Theresa felt them. It broke his heart to see her cry.   
  
Ethan stands from the bed. He has nothing on, nor does he care. All he wants is to be close to Theresa.   
  
Ethan-"I love you, Theresa. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that don't you?"   
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I know you don't want to hurt me, but you can't guarantee that it won't happen. I love you, Ethan, and that is what has hurt me so much. Sometimes I think that we aren't supposed to be together."  
  
Ethan- "You don't mean that, Theresa. I know you don't. Fate brought us together. Fate wants us to be together."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I am not a naïve little girl anymore. I'm not that headstrong seventeen-year-old girl. I grew up. I don't believe in Fate anymore."  
  
Ethan- "I know you do."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan, I don't. I gave up on Fate the day it gave up on me. I really believed that we were meant to be together. Then look what happened. I got pregnant with Julian's child, you got Gwen pregnant, everything was just working against us. I just thought that I would do us both a favor and leave. That way we don't have to be reminded of what we had… and what we lost."  
  
Ethan- "We can never lose our love. I mean, Theresa, look around you. Look where it brought us after all of this time. I know you felt it last night too."  
  
Theresa- "Felt what?"  
  
Ethan- "This." Ethan walks over to Theresa. Before she has any idea what Ethan was about to do, he grabbed her face and kissed her, granting is own desire. Theresa didn't pull back, in her mind she knew she had to, but in her heart, she couldn't.  
  
Ethan pulled back, his eyes closed, as were Theresa's.  
  
Ethan- "Didn't you feel that? I know you did."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't do this. Please. I have been so ready to do this, and then… and then you show up here last night and you… I can't do this right now."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you've changed. Before you never would have given up on us."  
  
Theresa- "I didn't. I just can't do it anymore. I'm drained Ethan. I'm so sick of getting hurt."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I will never hurt you again. We can be together. Nothing and no one will tear us apart ever again."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, do you remember those words? You said them the day of our wedding. That same night at the beach. Do you remember? And does it look like you were right?"  
  
Ethan was speechless.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't you see? There is some force keeping us apart. And it's winning. We can't fight it. We just have to accept it and move on."  
  
Ethan- "No, Theresa. We can't give up. We belong together."  
  
Theresa reached out and placed her hand on Ethan's cheek. She could feel the slight stubble that hadn't been removed this morning. Theresa stared into those blue eyes that could make her do anything before.  
  
Theresa- "I love you, Ethan… forever." Theresa brought her face to Ethan's. Their lips met. Gently at first and soon her heart took over her whole body. Her mouth collided with his and it was as if he were giving her oxygen. Suddenly, Theresa pulled away just as fast as she kissed him. Ethan looked at her with pain in his eyes. Theresa- "Goodbye."  
  
Theresa turned, grabbed her purse and walked out of the hotel room door. Ethan was alone. He had lost Theresa all over again.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
At Luis and Sheridan's home.  
  
Luis- "Bye honey."  
  
Sheridan- "Where are you going?"  
  
Luis- "Theresa is leaving today."  
  
Sheridan- "Where is she going?"  
  
Luis- "Where have you been? Don't you remember her telling us yesterday? She is leaving with Little Ethan to go and spend some time with Paloma."  
  
Sheridan- "Oh, that's right. I completely forgot."  
  
Luis- "Then I should be back soon. I just want to send her off with a hug. You know all that sentimental brotherly love stuff."  
  
Sheridan- "Should I go with you?"  
  
Luis- "Do you want to?"  
  
Sheridan- "Sure. What about Miguel? Is he going too?"  
  
Luis- "He said that he was."  
  
Sheridan- "Okay then, I'll grab Martin and I'll meet you in the car."  
  
Luis- "Okay, hurry up. Her flight is leaving in half an hour."  
  
In Hawaii.  
  
Whitney- "Hello?"  
  
Ethan- "Hey Whit, it's Ethan."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, sorry to butt in on your honeymoon and stuff, but I need a favor."  
  
Whitney- "May I remind you that I am on my honeymoon."  
  
Ethan- "Yes I know. I just need Theresa's flight information."  
  
Whitney- "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ethan- "Whit, I know you have it. Please, she walked out on me this morning."  
  
Whitney- "This morning?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Details later."  
  
Whitney- "Look Ethan, I can't."  
  
Ethan- "Please Whit. Please. I can't lose her again."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, you know I love you. You know I'd do anything for you. But what you're asking is an awful lot. Theresa specifically told me not to tell you anything. She doesn't want you in her life anymore. "  
  
Ethan- "If she didn't want me in her life anymore, then why did what happened last night happen? I mean, you saw what happened at the reception when we were dancing."  
  
Whitney- "Yes, I saw it. And it wasn't until after it happened that I saw how much it hurt Theresa. Ethan, just leave her be. Except it. It's over."  
  
Ethan- "Whitney, yesterday you told me to follow my heart, tell Theresa how I feel, win her back, not to let her slip through my fingers and now you are telling me to let her go? Make up your mind."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan…."  
  
Ethan- "Whit, please. I'm begging you. I can't lose Theresa again. Please."  
  
Whitney- "Fine. Let me find it."  
  
Whitney rummages through her purse. Finally, she finds the papers she needs.  
  
Whitney- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, I'm here."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, she's flying ATA. Flight number 284, gate number 67. Her flight boards at 3:00. Take off should be at 3:48. Do you need Paloma's information?"  
  
Ethan- "No, hopefully I won't need to talk to Paloma. Hopefully I can get through to Theresa."  
  
Whitney- "Okay then."  
  
Ethan- "Goodbye, Whit. Thank you."  
  
Whitney- "Your welcome."  
  
Ethan- "Bye, Whit."  
  
Whitney- "Bye."  
  
Ethan was about to hang up.  
  
Whitney- "Oh, and Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah?"  
  
Whitney- "Don't lose her."  
  
Ethan- "Thank you."  
  
Whitney- "Bye."  
  
Ethan- "Bye."  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Theresa is packing things into a suitcase.  
  
Pilar- "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Theresa- "I have to."  
  
Pilar- "Mija, if you have any doubts, follow your heart."  
  
Theresa- "Mama, I have to do this."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, I saw what happened between you and Ethan last night, at the reception. You know as well as I do that you are not over him. And he is still in love with you. You can't just throw it away."  
  
Theresa- "Mama, I've made up my mind."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, you know that I have never really approved of your relationship with Ethan. But look where it has taken you. Look at everything that has happened. And still Fate throws you together."  
  
Theresa- "I don't believe in Fate."  
  
Pilar- "Since when?"  
  
Theresa- "Since it gave up on me and Ethan."  
  
Pilar- "Gave up? Oh no, my little Theresa. I think you are the one who has given up. I understand that you have been hurt in the past, but don't throw away something beautiful. You can't just give up on your one true love."  
  
Theresa- "I can, and I have. It is the only way I can move on."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, please, just think about this. Ethan is a good man. And he loves you. And you know as well as I do that it is almost impossible to forget about your first, not to mention, your one true love."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, I know. That is why I am trying to get away from him. I can't live like this anymore. I don't deserve this pain."  
  
Pilar- "Pain? Theresa, you are causing yourself all of this pain. And what about Ethan? You are going to leave him after what happened last night and it will hurt him more."  
  
Theresa- "Mama, don't you think that it is tearing me apart that I am leaving him? But this is the only way. I am a mother. I have to live for my child. I can't live in despair all of the time. I need to be strong for him."  
  
Pilar- "And that's another thing. Ethan, he is Little Ethan's godfather."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, I know. But Ethan is now in my past. Mama, please, just trust me. I have to leave now. Where's Little Ethan?"  
  
Pilar- "He is in the living room." Pilar couldn't make her daughter see the light. "Are you sure?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm positive."  
  
Pilar- "Okay then, I'll drive you to the airport."  
  
Theresa- "Alright, let's go."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
At the Winthrop home.  
  
Ethan was going crazy. He had called Theresa's cell over five times. She didn't answer. Gwen walked in from the bedroom, followed by Hank.  
  
Gwen- "Bye, Hank. I'll call you later."  
  
Hank- "Bye, babe. See ya, Ethan."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. Gwen and Hank kiss each other and Hank walks out the door.  
  
Gwen- "What's the matter, honey?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't call me that."  
  
Gwen- "So, where were you last night? You didn't come home until this morning."  
  
Ethan- "I was…just…"  
  
Gwen- "You were just what? With Theresa?"  
  
Ethan was silent.  
  
Gwen- "Of course you were. That little slut probably welcomed you with open arms, didn't she?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't talk about her like that."  
  
Gwen- "Well that's what she is. A little slut who took away my ability to have children, our marriage, our happiness."  
  
Ethan- "What happiness? When were we ever happy? Gwen, we were in love with different people, always dreading waking up next to one another."  
  
Gwen- "That's not true."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, quit the act. You know as well as I do that it's the truth. You can go cry to Sheridan and to that bimbo, Rebecca, but I know you better than they do. You are nothing but a lying, deceiving, manipulative, wench."  
  
Gwen- "When did I ever lie to you? When did I ever deceive you? Now, Theresa on the other hand, is a different story. She has lied, manipulated, and deceived you countless times."  
  
Ethan- "When did you ever lie to me? When did you deceive me? I suppose that time when you sent that email to the tabloid about my true paternity just slipped your mind, did it?"  
  
Gwen stood in shock.  
  
Ethan- "What, you think I wouldn't find out? Gwen, I am one of the top lawyers in New England. Of course I would find out. I never said anything because you were pregnant with Sarah. But now, what does it matter? The only thing that makes me hate you is the fact that you made Theresa take the fall. You bitch."  
  
Gwen- "Ooh, someone has their panties in a twist."  
  
Ethan- "I do not, but when it comes to Theresa, whatever you do to her, is done to me. And lady, I suggest you leave me alone."  
  
Gwen- "Wow, I must of hit a nerve, huh?"  
  
Ethan- "Would you stop?"  
  
Gwen- "Yeah, whatever." Gwen walks over to the bar and pours herself some brandy. "Can I pour you a glass?"  
  
Ethan didn't answer. Gwen turned at his silence to find him out of the room.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan walked into the bed room and rapidly searched through the drawer that Gwen spoke of at the reception. He found what he was looking for. He grabbed a pen and practically ran to the living room.  
  
Gwen- "Where did you disappear to?"  
  
Ethan- "Sign these."  
  
Gwen- "Sign what?"  
  
Ethan- "Divorce papers. And file them."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, come on Gwen. Don't tell me you don't remember telling me that you wanted a divorce."  
  
Gwen- "I remember, I'm just curious what brought this up."  
  
Ethan- "Haven't you been listening?"  
  
Gwen- "Of course, it's just, I was curious what you were doing last night."  
  
Ethan- "That's none of your business."  
  
Gwen- "Well, I can guess. You went to see her last night, and then, you slept with her. Didn't you? Wow, and here I thought that little miss Therosita would be a virgin until her wedding day. But for you, I'm sure she made an exception. And I know that you enjoyed it. Just tell me, what does she want now? Money, a house, the Crane mansion, you as her lawyer? What, Ethan? What does she want? I mean, Theresa wouldn't sleep with you without wanting something in return."  
  
Ethan- "You don't know her."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, but I do. She is a murdering, stubborn, thieving, conniving, little latina bitch."  
  
Ethan- "Don't talk about her like that!"  
  
Gwen- "Why not? What are you going to do to me? Nothing. But, I'll be nice and sign the damn papers. Capeesh?"  
  
Ethan- "Sign them, and file them. I want to be free of you as soon as possible."  
  
Gwen- "Ouch. That really hurts, honey."  
  
Ethan- "Don't call me that."  
  
Gwen- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Give me the papers."  
  
Gwen signs the papers and promises to file them.  
  
Ethan runs to put his coat on.  
  
Gwen- "Are you going somewhere?'  
  
Ethan- "I'm going to see Theresa."  
  
Gwen- "How did I not know you were going to see that little bitch?"  
  
Ethan- "I said not to call her names!"  
  
Gwen- "And I said, what are you going to do to me?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, you do know that my father happens to be the chief of the police force in Harmony. And if he were to find out that you sent that email to the tabloid, then he would lock you up in a heartbeat. And then your perfect cooshy life would be no more. Oh, and not to mention, you would no longer be accepted at the country club."  
  
Gwen- "You wouldn't."  
  
Ethan- "Bye, honey. Be good."  
  
Ethan walks out the door and drives to the airport. He looks at the clock and realizes that he has only half an hour to get there, get through all of the checks, find Theresa, and stop her.  
  
  
  
At the Harmony Airport. Theresa has checked her bags and is waiting for her seat number to be called. Luis, Miguel, Charity, Sheridan, and Pilar are there to send her off.  
  
Sheridan hugs Theresa. Sheridan- "You be careful now, honey."  
  
Theresa- "I will, thanks Sheridan."  
  
Sheridan- "And make sure you get back home as soon as possible. We'll miss you like crazy."  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
Luis- "Theresa, you say hello to Paloma for me."  
  
Theresa- "Will do. I'll miss you Luis."  
  
Luis- "Aahh, come here." He opens his arms to his little sister. "I'll miss you too, sis."  
  
Theresa- "Mama…"  
  
Pilar- "Make sure you come back soon. I know I won't be able to handle being away from my baby or my grand baby for too long. Maybe I'll go down and see you in about a month or so."  
  
Theresa- "Okay. Take care, Mama. I'll see you soon." They hug. "Miguel…"  
  
Miguel- "I'll miss you, big sis."  
  
Theresa- "Hey, don't worry, I promise to be back to spoil my new niece."  
  
Miguel- "You'd better."  
  
Charity- "Bye Theresa. We'll miss you."  
  
Theresa- "Bye. Take care of my nieces."  
  
Charity smiles.  
  
Theresa still had about five minutes before she boarded. She looked around, but she didn't know why. She didn't know who she was looking for.  
  
Pilar- "You're looking for him, aren't you?"  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Pilar- "Ethan. You're looking for him."  
  
Theresa- "No, I was just…."  
  
Pilar- "Doesn't this tell you anything? Theresa, you still have the opportunity to go back to him."  
  
Theresa- "No, Mama. I'm leaving."  
  
Theresa looked around yet again. She knew why she was looking, but she didn't know why. 'He's not coming.' She told herself. Deep inside she really wanted Ethan to show up and sweep her off her feet. But that wouldn't happen. Especially after what she did to him this morning. She voluntarily abandoned him and turned him down.  
  
Those five minutes passed fast. Theresa was ready to board the plane. She took Little Ethan by the hand and led him towards the woman collecting the tickets. Theresa said one last goodbye to her family and walked towards the hanger. Suddenly…  
  
"THERESA!"  
  
Theresa turned.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan was running towards her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please, you can't leave."  
  
Ethan finally was within five feet of Theresa. He walked past her family and up to her.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what are you doing-"  
  
Ethan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Theresa felt like she would collapse.  
  
Ethan broke away.  
  
Ethan- "Please, Theresa, don't leave me."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't, please…"  
  
Speakers- "Flight 284, boarding seats 1 through 30. Flight 284, we are now boarding seats 1 through 30."  
  
Theresa- "That's me."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please don't."  
  
Theresa- "Goodbye, Ethan."  
  
Theresa walks onto the plane, leaving without Ethan.  
  
Theresa takes her seat and tries to hide her tears from her concerned son.  
  
Theresa looks out of the plastic window.  
  
Theresa- "Goodbye, Ethan. Goodbye."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the airport.  
  
Ethan- "Pilar, what am I going to do? I've lost her again."  
  
Pilar- "It'll be okay, mijo."  
  
Luis- "Yeah, Ethan. It'll all work out. You'll see."  
  
Ethan- "I don't want it to work out without Theresa. I have to get on that plane."  
  
Luis- "What are you crazy? You can't get on."  
  
Without another word, Ethan runs past the women collecting plane tickets, through the hanger, and onto the plane in search of Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa? Look, I know you're on this plane. Where are you?"  
  
Theresa hides herself under a blanket.  
  
Ethan passes her seat without seeing her. Suddenly he stops.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I know that's you under the blanket."  
  
Theresa removes the blanket.  
  
Theresa- "Go away, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "No Theresa, I can't do that. Get your stuff and come with me."  
  
The pilot shows up after hearing that Ethan ran onto the plane.  
  
Pilot- "You are going to have to get off this airplane, sir. Now, I don't care what your problem is, the tower tells us we can take off now, you're going to have to exit, immediately.  
  
Ethan- "Please, Theresa, I'm begging you. You have to come with me."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I can't put myself through anymore heartache, I can't."   
  
Ethan- "Please, Theresa, trust me. Trust that I love you."  
  
Theresa- "That's just it. I can't trust you. Not anymore and that's why I'm leaving Harmony." Theresa's eyes start to tear.  
  
Ethan- "No, you can't go see Paloma. You can't leave me. Please."  
  
Flight attendant- "Sir, by delaying this flight, you are disrupting the entire airport. You must leave the plane now."  
  
Pilot- "Sir, if you don't, FAA rules leave me no choice but to call security."  
  
Ethan doesn't move.  
  
Pilot- "Sir, this your last warning. Exit the plane now, or-"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I'm not leaving without you."  
  
Theresa- "You have to, Ethan. I can't take it."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, if you love me, if you ever loved me, then you'll get off the plane and come with me now."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan. I can't go back to Harmony."  
  
Pilot- "You heard the lady sir. Leave now, or I'm calling security."  
  
Ethan- "Forget about Harmony. This is about us, Theresa."   
  
The pilot leaves to call security.  
  
Theresa- "There is no us, Ethan. There never was. It was only a foolish dream. I know now that it was a mistake to love you."  
  
Ethan- "You don't mean that, Theresa. You can't just stop loving me."  
  
Security shows up.  
  
Security guard- "Come with us, sir."  
  
Ethan- "Get your hands off of me."  
  
Security guard- "You either walk off the plane, or we drag you off."  
  
Ethan fights to get back to Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you know that I would never hurt you. Listen to your heart, trust what it's telling you." Security guards continue to drag him off of the plane.  
  
Theresa- "I have to forget my heart, Ethan. Forget that I ever loved you."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I won't let you leave me. I'll follow you if I have to. Fate brought us together, and I won't let anything keep us apart. I love you, Theresa! I love you!" Security guards take him off of the plane.  
  
Theresa- "Oh my god, what have I done? Ethan really does love me. Ethan! Ethan!"  
  
The hangar closes, the plane takes off.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Ethan is taken off of the plane and released at the entrance of the hanger, standing in front of Theresa's curious family.  
  
Ethan walks over to one of the large window and watches as the plane takes off.  
  
Ethan- "Not only was the plane carrying people and luggage. My hopes of love and happiness with Theresa were on it. And now, they've disappeared into the night."  
  
Pilar- "I am sorry. I wish Theresa would have listened to me for once. Then you wouldn't be suffering like this, and neither would she."  
  
Ethan- "It's alright. It's my fault. If I would have done things differently, Theresa wouldn't have reason to think that she couldn't trust me. It's just that I never thought that Theresa would lose faith in me or our love. No matter what happened. I thought, since Fate brought us together, nothing could tear us apart. With love, we would win out."  
  
Pilar- "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah. Turn back time so that I could fix things with Theresa. If she only knew how much I love her."  
  
"I know, Ethan."  
  
Ethan is stunned. He turns towards the voice. As does everyone else.  
  
Theresa is standing before him, Little Ethan's hand in hers.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…? How…?"  
  
Theresa- "I love you." She walks towards him.  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa kisses him. Ethan in disbelief that the woman he loved was back in his arms. They break apart and Ethan holds her against his body, making sure she was real. Ethan pulls back.  
  
Ethan- "How did you do it?"  
  
Theresa- "I told them I forgot someone."  
  
Ethan- "But he's right here."  
  
Theresa- "Not Little Ethan. You."  
  
Theresa smiles at him.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I was going-"  
  
Theresa pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Luis- "All right you two. That's enough public show of affection."  
  
Theresa and Ethan were lost in one another. They didn't hear a word that Luis said.  
  
Sheridan- "Oh Luis, don't. They've just been through a very dramatic ordeal. Let them have their moment."  
  
Ethan breaks away.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I forgot to tell you. Gwen and I are divorced now."  
  
Theresa looks at him. Her eyes smiling, still, she didn't want to say anything. It might spoil the moment. She kisses him again, signaling for Ethan to shut up.  
  
Suddenly Theresa pulls back.  
  
Theresa- "Sheridan?"  
  
Sheridan- "Yeah?"  
  
Theresa- "Will you take Little Ethan for the night?"  
  
Sheridan- "Sure. Pilar, why don't you come over too? I'll make you dinner."  
  
Pilar looked at Sheridan as if she was lost. Suddenly, she understood why Sheridan invited her over.  
  
Pilar- "Um, okay. You know what? I think that I'll just spend the night. If it's okay with you."  
  
Sheridan- "Oh, sure. Of course. Right honey?"  
  
Luis- "Yeah, yeah, right. No problem."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, it's all set then. Ethan, my car is in the parking lot. So, then I'll see you guys later."  
  
All- "Yeah, bye."  
  
Luis- "Ethan, be good to my sis."  
  
Ethan- "I promise."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, we're leaving now."  
  
All- "Bye."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, come on." She pulls him away. She wanted to get him home as soon as possible.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Theresa and Ethan practically tumbled into the house intertwined in a kiss.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, Ethan, wait."  
  
Ethan's shirt had already been removed and his belt was hanging open.  
  
Ethan- "For what?"  
  
Theresa- "I want to do something for you."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm going upstairs, and you'll see in a minute."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa- "I'll only be a minute. I promise."  
  
Theresa runs upstairs and rushes to her room. She pulls open her drawer and finds what she is looking for. Once she is all ready she calls Ethan up to her.  
  
Theresa-"Ethan, I'm ready."  
  
Ethan- "Here I come."  
  
Ethan runs upstairs.  
  
Theresa- "I'm in my bedroom."  
  
Ethan walks down the hall, his breath caught in anticipation.  
  
Ethan makes his way to Theresa's room. He looks inside. There is no one in there. He steps inside and looks around. She is no where to be seen. Suddenly…  
  
Theresa- "Hello, Ethan."  
  
Ethan turns at his name being said behind him.  
  
Theresa walked out of her closet. She was wearing a beautiful transparent light pink negligee. Her long hair framing her face.  
  
Ethan- "Wow. You look beautiful."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
Ethan walks towards her. His heart pounding.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I love you so much."  
  
Theresa- "I love you too."  
  
Ethan slowly traces Theresa's arm. She closes her eyes at this. He slowly slides the strap off of her shoulder.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, make love to me. I need you, Ethan."  
  
Ethan heeded her wish. Once again, they were wrapped in each other's arms until daylight hit their eyes.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The next morning Theresa felt free. For the first time in her life she felt alive.  
  
  
  
Ethan woke. But he was alone. It was a feeling that scared him the most in the world. Where was Theresa? The millions of thought that flooded his mind in the tiny second scared him to death.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm right here, Ethan."  
  
Relief. He looked over and saw Theresa standing by the window.  
  
Theresa- "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Ethan- "It's okay. Get over here."  
  
Theresa went over and slipped into Ethan's strong arms.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, is this real? Are we really together?"  
  
Ethan kissed her forehead.  
  
Ethan- "Yes, this is real. It's great, isn't it?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, and so were you."  
  
Theresa looks up at Ethan and smiles. He smiles back.  
  
Ethan- "You too."  
  
They fall back into passion.  
  
Ethan breaks away.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, before this goes any farther, I have something that I wanted to ask you."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan reaches under the covers and pulls out a little velvet box. He opens it and shows its contents to Theresa. Her eyes widen.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, last night I thought that I was going to lose you. You have no idea how much that scared me. And this morning when I woke up alone, I can't even explain the fear that I felt. Theresa, I want to know that everyday when I wake up that you will be there. I want to know that we will be together forever. I want to have that family with you that we always dreamed about. Theresa, will you be my wife?"  
  
Theresa- "First, I have a question."  
  
Ethan- "A question?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, a question. Where did you get that ring?"  
  
Ethan- "I brought it with me yesterday."  
  
Theresa- "Yesterday? But I was leaving yesterday."  
  
Ethan- "I know, but I guess I always knew in my heart that you wouldn't leave. Fate told me that we would be together, and I just wanted to be prepared. Oh, but you don't believe in Fate anymore, right?"  
  
Theresa- "No, I think that my faith was just restored."  
  
He kisses her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"  
  
Theresa- "Under one condition."  
  
Ethan- "Anything."  
  
Theresa- "Kiss me."  
  
Ethan did just that.  
  
The End 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
  
After the happenings in LA, Gwen lost her baby, all back in Harmony  
  
Ethan and Theresa are on the wharf. Ethan had called Theresa earlier and asked her to meet him.  
  
Ethan-"Theresa, we can never see each other again."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm sorry. I promised Gwen. I am married to her, and I have to honor that. I can't let myself be led astray by you anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa- "But Ethan, you can't be serious. You love me. You told me you did. Back in LA. You admitted it to me. You told me you would have married me if Gwen hadn't gotten pregnant."  
  
Ethan-"But she did, Theresa. She did get pregnant. I did marry her. And, because of my weakness, it was I who caused the loss of our child. My child. My little girl. It was my fault."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan. That was my fault. I should have left you alone, like my mother warned. I'm sorry, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "So am I, Theresa. Goodbye… forever."  
  
Ethan walks away and out of Theresa's life  
  
Theresa hasn't really moved on with her life, but in a way, she has gotten over the pain caused by Ethan's last words. She hasn't seen or heard from him in three months. Tonight is midnight mass. She knows, as well as he does, that they will be seeing each other tonight.   
  
Ethan hasn't and will never lose the image of the pain and shock in Theresa's eyes when he told her that he could never see her again. It broke his heart to hurt her so much, he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't, and he still cursed himself at every thought of her.   
  
Ethan promised Gwen that he would stay at her side and be her devoted, loving husband. For three months, Ethan and Gwen had been trying and trying to conceive, without any luck. Gwen had just gone in for some tests a week before; she is expecting the results any day now.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
  
  
Theresa- "Mama, I'm going to go to pick up Whitney at the hospital. Will you watch Little Ethan until I get back? Oh, and get him dressed for mass, okay?"  
  
Pilar- "Sure, don't worry Little Ethan is in good hands. Mija, why is Whitney at the hospital?"  
  
Theresa- "She is a receptionist during the week now. She still practices tennis, but on the weekends."  
  
Pilar- "Oh, ok then I'll see you later." Picking up Little Ethan "Ethan, did you say goodbye to your mommy?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, but an extra kiss never hurt anyone. She gives Little Ethan another kiss and heads out the door  
  
  
  
At the Harmony Hospital  
  
Whitney- "Harmony Hospital, This is Whitney Russell, how may I help you?" (On the phone) "Sure, I'll connect you. Please hold." She looks up "Theresa!" She stands and runs to her best friend.  
  
Theresa- "Hey Girl!" They hug  
  
Whitney- "What are you doing here?"  
  
Theresa- "I came to surprise you. I thought you might want to see your best friend on Christmas."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, of course. Where's the little one?"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, he stayed with Mama. So are you ready to go to mass?   
  
Whitney- "Yeah, I came to work dressed. I didn't want to go home afterwards."  
  
Theresa- "Okay then, ready to go?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah, but I have to find my mom and tell her I'm going with you so she won't be worried."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, I'll go with you. Where is she?"  
  
Whitney- "The last I heard she was in the maternity ward. It's just down the hall."  
  
As they are walking down the hall to the maternity ward  
  
Theresa- "So, how's it feel to be working off of a tennis court for a change?"  
  
Whitney- "Well, it definitely takes some getting used to. But I am still practicing with daddy on the weekends. It's just that since he's not at home anymore, it's not as easy as it used to be. You know, just picking up my stuff and going to the court to serve a couple of balls. But I guess it all worked out for the best. I mean, Mom is always so happy now."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I know. Every time I see her, she is just glowing. Oh, and I saw her at the Blue Note the other day. Wow! She blew me away! I couldn't believe she is the same woman that was terrified at even the thought of a microphone in her hand."  
  
Whitney chuckles.  
  
Whitney- "Yeah, Julian has changed her a lot."  
  
Theresa- "So what ever happened to her sister, Liz?"  
  
Whitney- "Oh, she moved back to St. Lisa's after Antonio did. She finally realized that my dad didn't want her, so she gave up and went back to her first love, just as mom went back to Julian. I mean he was her first love, you know?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah I do. I mean, that first love will always have that special pull on your heart no matter what you do to forget it."  
  
Whitney- "Theresa, I thought you had gotten over Ethan?"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, I did. It's just… Don't you catch yourself sometimes just thinking about Chad? Thinking about the time you spent with him?"  
  
Whitney- "Well, yeah I guess. But I think back on it and I hate to think about it. I mean Chad lied to me. He used me, Theresa. That is what I can never forget. Then again, I should thank him."  
  
Theresa- "Thank him? For what?"  
  
Whitney- "Well, if he had never lied to me, which led me to break up with him, I would have never moved on with Fox. And I wouldn't be head-over-heels in love right now." She smiles to herself thinking about Fox.  
  
Theresa- "See, I told you that you and Fox would be perfect together."  
  
Whitney- "Yeah, well..."  
  
Theresa- "Well what? It only took you forever to finally realize it."  
  
Whitney- "Well I was under the impression that he was in love with you."  
  
Theresa- "Well I happen to recall telling you that he was not in love with me, no matter how many times he said it and told you."  
  
Whitney- "You just think you're so smart don't you?"  
  
Theresa- "That's right."  
  
Whitney- "I'm not even going to go there."  
  
Theresa- "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Whitney- "Oh good, we're here. Wow this hospital is huge."  
  
Theresa rolls her eyes at her best friend.  
  
They walk into door stating that the room they were about to enter was the Maternity Ward. Whitney walks up to the woman sitting behind the counter.  
  
Whitney- "Hi, I'm looking for Doctor Russell, sorry Doctor Crane."  
  
Nurse- "Sorry, she is with a patient. You will have to wait. Please take a seat miss."  
  
Whitney- "I'm her daughter. I just need to give her a quick message before I leave."  
  
Nurse- "Oh, okay then. She is in the back. Room 17."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, thank you."  
  
Theresa and Whitney make their way to the back rooms to find Dr. Eve Crane.  
  
Half of the room cut by a curtain, but the thin curtain cannot contain the sobs of the person on the other side.  
  
  
  
Eve- "I'm so sorry. I now you wanted so badly to have a child. I am so, terribly sorry."  
  
Nothing but sobs and heavy, uneasy breathing.  
  
Whitney walks into the room and clears her throat.  
  
Whitney- "Mom?"  
  
Eve- "Whitney?"  
  
Whitney- "Mom, it's me."  
  
Eve walks out behind the curtain.  
  
Eve- "Whitney, honey, what are you doing here?"  
  
Whitney- "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for mass with Theresa."  
  
Eve- "Okay, where is sh-"  
  
Just then Theresa runs in and stops at Whitney's back.  
  
Eve- "Oh, there you are sweetheart."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, hi Dr. Russell, I mean Dr. Crane." She looks at Whitney. "Sorry Whit. The nurse out there was giving me dirty looks."  
  
Whitney- "So, Mom, I'll see you at mass then, right?"  
  
Eve- "Well I hope so honey. I still have to finish up here with Gwen, and then I have to go down to the psychiatric ward to see Beth Wallace."  
  
Whitney- "Did you say Gwen? As in in Gwen Winthrop?"   
  
Eve- "Yeah, she and Ethan have been trying to get pregnant again, but as is turns out, her body was really shook up by the trauma of the last baby, she can't have anymore children."  
  
Whitney- "Oh my God! Poor Gwen. No wonder she's crying hysterically in there."  
  
Theresa- "So… where's Ethan?"  
  
Whitney glares at Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "What? I just want to make sure that I won't see him."  
  
Eve- "I think he went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee while we were waiting for the results of Gwen's tests to come in from the lab. I offered to wait until he got back, but Gwen insisted on knowing as soon as possible, even without her husband present."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, well as much as I would love to stay and chat and risk having Gwen hear me and then rip my head off, I think we should go, Whit. The service will be starting soon."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, bye Mom."  
  
Eve- "Bye, Sweetheart. Hopefully, I'll make it to the service in about twenty minutes. Apologize in advance to Father Lonigon for me?"  
  
Whitney- "Sure. I'll see you there."  
  
They kiss each other on the cheek, meanwhile Theresa leans closer to the curtain and hears Gwen's cries turn into desperate screams. Whitney exits the room and Eve asks Theresa to move aside so that she can get in to see Gwen. Theresa moves. Eve pokes her head in to make sure that Gwen won't see Theresa. Gwen's back is towards her. Eve pulls open the curtain. All of a sudden, Theresa is consumed with guilt.  
  
Theresa- "I am so sorry, Gwen. I never meant to hurt you or your baby." She whispers. "I shouldn't be here. Still, I am so happy that I didn't have to see Ethan, even if I will still see him later tonight."  
  
Theresa turns to leave the room. Just then, Ethan walks into the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Theresa goes home.  
  
  
  
Pilar- "Mija, you're home early. Little Ethan is in bed and waiting for you. What's the matter?"  
  
She notices Theresa's tears.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan was at the tree."  
  
Pilar- "Why?"  
  
Theresa- "I have no idea."  
  
Pilar- "Oh, are you okay?"  
  
Theresa- "I don't know.  
  
Pilar- "Well, I just made some cookies, do you want to go get Little Ethan so that we can open the gifts?"  
  
Theresa- "Sure."  
  
Theresa climbs upstairs to retrieve her little boy. She makes her way back downstairs with him in her arms.  
  
  
  
After opening all of his gifts.  
  
Little Ethan- "Thank you, Mommy. Thank you, Grandma."  
  
Pilar and Theresa- "You're welcome."  
  
Little Ethan- "Mommy, I'm tired."  
  
Theresa- "Do you want to go to bed now?"  
  
Little Ethan nods his approval.  
  
Theresa- "Okay," Picking him up. "Come on little boy. Up we go."  
  
Suddenly Pilar hears a knock on the door.  
  
Pilar- "I wonder who that can be. Especially at this late hour. It's probably Luis or Miguel coming to share gifts. You just couldn't wait until tomorrow, could you?" She opens the door. "Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan- "Pilar, sorry to bother you so late, but do you think that I could speak to Theresa for just a second?"  
  
Pilar- "Look Ethan, I would love to let you in. However, I have no idea what was said or done tonight, or in the past between you two for that matter. I'm sorry, Ethan. I don't think it would be a good idea tonight. Theresa is really upset, and she just went up for bed. So maybe another time. Goodnight Ethan. Merry Christmas." She closes the door.  
  
Theresa comes down the stairs, a look of sadness and confusion on her face.  
  
Pilar- "Can you believe it? Carolers at this late hour."  
  
Theresa- "It's okay, Mama. I know who was at the door. I heard what you said to him from the top of the stairs."  
  
Pilar- "It'll be okay. You'll see."  
  
Theresa- "No it won't. Mama, I thought that I was over Ethan Winthrop. Mama, I just realized tonight that I am still in love with him. And that will probably never change. And that's what scares me so much."  
  
Pilar- "Love has never scared you before."  
  
Theresa- "No, but now I realize that I am in love with a married man, that I thought I got over, and who I know still loves me. I don't know what to do now."  
  
Pilar- "All you can do is pray. Pray for guidance in this manner. And what a better day to start. The Lord will surely hear your prayers tonight."  
  
Theresa goes to bed.  
  
Theresa- "Dear God, please guide me in this difficult hour of my life. Why did you bring Ethan back into it? I thought for sure that I was over him. Now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to heal. I once would have thought that this was all part of fate's big plan. But how can me living in misery be my fate? Please Lord, help me. Amen."  
  
Theresa crawls into bed.   
  
Theresa- "I love you, Ethan. I always will. I just wish I didn't love you so much." She cries herself to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
After the door was slammed in his face at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Ethan went back home. He found Gwen, alone in their bed, passed out, a half-empty bottle of Vodka in her hand. Gwen always drank when she couldn't handle what was happening in her life. She got drunk almost every night for a month following Sarah's death.   
  
Taking the bottle out of her hand.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, what are we going to do now?"  
  
He tossed the bottle into the trashcan by the door. Turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket that was draped over a chair by the door. Ethan closed the door behind him.  
  
Ethan went out to sleep on the couch. He shut his eyes to the image of Theresa's beautiful face.  
  
The next morning Gwen awoke, still in her clothes, alone, with a pounding headache.   
  
She sat up and put a hand to her head, as if to try to ease the excruciating pain.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
She got up and walked to the door. She turned the knob and walked out to the living room.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan was still sleeping when Gwen walked in the room.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan stirs and wakes up to Gwen calling his name.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, honey, is that you?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, sweetheart, what are you doing sleeping out here?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, you're awake." Rubbing his eyes. "I just thought it would be best if I did."  
  
Gwen- "Why?"  
  
Ethan- "Well…Honey, you were passed out on the bed."  
  
Gwen- "Well, thank you for the consideration."  
  
Ethan smiles.  
  
Ethan- "So, can I make you a nice Christmas breakfast?"  
  
Gwen- "I have such a headache."  
  
Ethan- "You did get pretty plastered last night. Are you okay?"  
  
Gwen- "Sure."  
  
Ethan- "It's just that you don't drink unless you can't deal with something pretty horrible. The last time I saw you like that, it was the day of Sarah's funeral."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, I did just find out that I can never have children. I think that would account for something pretty horrible. Don't you?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, sure. But we could always adopt. This isn't the end of the world."  
  
Gwen- "But Ethan, I could have had a child right now. We would be swamping her with Christmas gifts right now. Not Christmas wreaths that are above her grave. And it is all Theresa's fault."  
  
Ethan- "No it's not."  
  
Gwen- "Don't tell me you are going to try and protect that bitch again."  
  
Ethan- "I'm not trying to protect her. I just think that it was my fault. Not hers."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, she chased us out to LA; she tried to steal you away from me. She led me to go to the apartment. There she pushed me. I fell. That led me to go into a critical condition in which you had to choose me or the baby. You chose me. Ethan, it was her fault that Sarah died."  
  
Ethan- "No, it was mine. I shouldn't have kissed her. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have seen us kissing on TV, and Sarah would be alive and healthy right now."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, you never told me why you kissed her."  
  
Ethan- "I just had too much to drink, we got to talking and… we got a little carried away. That's all."  
  
Gwen- "That's all! That's all! You forgot the fact that you played a part in our daughter's death! You forgot that that means I can no longer get pregnant! You forgot that I will never be a mother!"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen… I… I didn't forget. I just didn't mean…"  
  
Gwen snatches her coat from the hook by the front door and races to put it on.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, where are you going?"  
  
Gwen- "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Ethan gets up.  
  
Ethan- "Okay, well the fresh air will do us both some good."  
  
Gwen- "Alone."  
  
Ethan stands where he is and watches Gwen walk out and slam the door, making the house shudder.  
  
Gwen walks the way to Sheridan's cottage. She finds Luis and Sheridan drinking coffee, on the couch, watching Little Martin play with his new toys. Gwen knocks. Sheridan opens the door.  
  
Sheridan- "Gwen, honey. I hoped you would come by. Where's Ethan?"  
  
Gwen- "That's why I'm here."  
  
Sheridan- "Why, what happened?"  
  
Gwen- "Can we talk?"  
  
Sheridan- "Sure we can, please honey, come in. Luis, will you give us a minute."  
  
Luis- "Oh, I get it. Girl talk."  
  
Sheridan- "Exactly. Thank you, Sweetheart."  
  
Luis picks up Martin, who is holding a brand new red fire engine.  
  
Walking to the kitchen. Luis- "Come on, Little Guy. We're not wanted here. Someday I'll tell you all about women kicking us out of the room to have 'girl talks.' That is just a code word so that they can talk about us guys."  
  
Sheridan glares at her husband.  
  
Luis- "What? I'm giving the kid wisdom for his future here."  
  
Sheridan turns to Gwen.  
  
Sheridan- "What's the matter, Gwen?"  
  
Gwen- "You know how I went to have those tests done a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Sheridan- "Sure, did the results come in?"  
  
Gwen- "Yeah. Looks like our kids will never be able to play with each other." She forces a smile.  
  
Sheridan knew exactly what she was saying. She was hoping that Gwen wouldn't say something like that.  
  
Sheridan grabs her best friend into and intimate embrace.  
  
Sheridan- "Oh Honey, I'm so sorry. Truly, I am. It'll be okay."  
  
Gwen- "No, no it won't. I can't have kids, which was the only thing keeping me to Ethan."  
  
Sheridan- "That's not true."  
  
Gwen- "Yes it is. Yesterday, when I got the results, I saw his face. I knew his thoughts went straight to Theresa."  
  
Sheridan- "That doesn't mean he doesn't love you."  
  
Gwen- "Well I think he does. At least on some level. But his feelings for Theresa are way up in the clouds. His feelings for me are way down here. The same level as the snow."  
  
Sheridan- "That is not true, Gwen. Ethan loves you. He married you."  
  
Gwen- "Only because I was pregnant. And now, I can't even be that anymore."  
  
Sheridan- "Oh, sweetie."  
  
Gwen- "You know, that day at the apartment in LA, Theresa said something to me, that I have to admit, was the truth."  
  
Sheridan- "What?"  
  
Gwen- "She said that the only reason I was having a difficult pregnancy was because I was worried that Ethan would go back to her. And the only reason I was worried was because that deep down inside I knew that my husband was in love with another woman. My husband was in love with her."  
  
Sheridan- "No, he loves you."  
  
Gwen- "Sheridan, I am telling you, he is still in love with Theresa. Every time she is around, his eyes light up. He gets this expression on his face that he has never looked at me with."  
  
Sheridan- "Gwen, don't do this to yourself. You don't need to go through more pain and heartache."  
  
Gwen- "Well the question now is, what am I going to do? I know Ethan wants to be with Theresa."  
  
Sheridan- "Did he say that?"  
  
Gwen- "He doesn't have to."  
  
Sheridan- "Gwen, I know that you love Ethan. I know that you don't want to leave him. And I know him enough to know that he will not leave you. No matter what. You cannot give him reason to do so, especially thinking this way. Just go home. Talk to him. Let him know how you feel. Just because you can't have a family doesn't mean that you two can't be happy. Gwen, please, take my advice."  
  
Gwen smiles at her best friend.  
  
Sheridan- "Go on."  
  
Gwen- "Thanks."  
  
They get and hug. Sheridan walks Gwen to the door and wishes her good luck. For she too saw that look in his eyes last night when Ethan saw Theresa. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Whitney Russell wakes up in the arms of her lover, Fox Crane.  
  
Whitney- "Morning."  
  
Fox- "Morning."  
  
Whitney- "How long have you been up?"  
  
Fox- "Mmmm, about fifteen minutes."  
  
Whitney- "Doing what?"  
  
Fox- "Looking at you."  
  
Whitney smiles.  
  
Fox- "Whitney, I have something that I want to ask you."  
  
Whitney- "Sure anything."  
  
Fox reaches under the covers. He pulls out a little, black, velvet box."  
  
Whitney's eyes widen.  
  
Fox- "Whitney Russell…I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I never thought that I could love someone this much. Whitney, you are everything that I could possibly want. I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much I love you. Whitney, I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"  
  
Whitney- "Yes, of course, yes."  
  
Tears start to flow from her eyes.  
  
Fox- "Yeah?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah."  
  
Fox slips the massive six-carat prince cut diamond on her finger. They kiss.  
  
Fox- "Maybe we should get up and tell everyone."  
  
Whitney- "Not just yet. "  
  
Fox- "Well, what did you have in mind."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, I don't know. A little bit of this." Whitney leans over and kisses him, very hungrily.  
  
  
  
After Whitney and Fox shower together, they get out and walk into the kitchen, hand-in-hand.  
  
Eve and Julian are at the table. Eve has her arms wrapped around Julian's neck, sitting on his lap.  
  
Whitney- "Mom…"  
  
Fox- "Dad…"  
  
Whitney- "We have something to tell you."  
  
Julian- "What is it son?"  
  
Fox- "We're getting married."  
  
Eve- "So soon?"  
  
Whitney- "We didn't want to wait."  
  
Julian- "You are finally growing up, huh, son?"  
  
Fox- "Yes father, I believe I am."  
  
Eve- "Well come here!" She holds her arms open, and gets up from her husband's lap.  
  
They all hug each other.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.  
  
  
  
Theresa dropped Little Ethan off at Luis and Sheridan's. Sheridan was going to take Martin and Little Ethan to the park. Theresa would have gone with, but she wasn't in the mood to sit out in the cold.  
  
Theresa sat alone in her house, blanket wrapped around her body, remote in hand, flipping through the channels, noticing that only the news and daily talk shows were on.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Theresa- "Now who is that? Mama's at work, Sheridan wouldn't drop off Little Ethan until about noon. Maybe it's a package. Oh, but what if it's Ethan? Oh, God! I don't want to deal with him. I'll just tell him to go away."  
  
Another knock. Theresa lifts herself from the sofa.  
  
A voice- "Theresa, I know you're in there. Open up!"  
  
Theresa- "Whitney…?"  
  
Theresa opens the door to see her best friend standing before her.  
  
Whitney- "What took you so long?"  
  
Theresa- "Sorry. What's up?"  
  
Whitney let herself in, Theresa shut the door.  
  
Whitney- "You will never believe what happened to me this morning."  
  
Theresa- "You were driving, hit some old lady, and she beat you up."  
  
Whitney- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "Never mind. What happened?"  
  
Whitney- "Let's just say, I got the shock of my life."  
  
Theresa- "Why, what happened?"  
  
Whitney lifted her left ring finger so that Theresa could see it.  
  
Whitney- "Notice anything different?"  
  
Theresa- "He didn't!"  
  
Whitney- "He did!"  
  
Theresa- "I didn't think he had the balls to do something this daring."  
  
Whitney- "Wait a minute, you knew?"  
  
Theresa- "Whoops."  
  
Whitney- "When did he tell you?"  
  
Theresa- "About a week ago."  
  
Whitney- "Well, can you believe it? I'm engaged!"  
  
Theresa- "I know! Oh my God!"  
  
Whitney- "You know what this means."  
  
Theresa- "I'm going to me a maid of honor."  
  
Whitney- "Of course, but this means we are going to have to go shopping! YES!"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, yes! I love shopping. I saw this amazing dress that would be perfect for the bridesmaids at Bloomingdale's!"  
  
Whitney- "I can't believe it. I am going to get my dream wedding!"  
  
Theresa- "It's your wedding. Duh! It doesn't matter if you were marrying the poorest man in the world, a woman still deserves her dream wedding."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, and Little Ethan can be the ring barer."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, he'll look so cute!"  
  
Whitney- "Come on, let's go shopping."  
  
Theresa- "I can't."  
  
Whitney- "Why not?"  
  
Theresa- "I have to wait until Little Ethan gets back from the park."  
  
Whitney- "Who did he go with?"  
  
Theresa- "Sheridan. I didn't feel like going."  
  
Whitney- "Why?"  
  
Theresa- "Just wasn't in the mood."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, what happened?"  
  
Theresa- "Nothing."  
  
Whitney- "Don't lie. I am your best friend. You know you can't lie to me."  
  
Theresa- "Fine, Ethan was at the tree last night."  
  
Whitney- "Why?"  
  
Theresa- "I don't know."  
  
Whitney- "So, what happened?"  
  
Theresa- "He talked to me. And it opened this floodgate of feelings. I shouldn't feel like this Whitney. I fell in love with him all over again."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, Theresa. I thought that you were over him."  
  
Theresa- "So did I. And then we got to talking. He and I were laughing at things that we did in the past."  
  
Whitney- "Well that must have been nice."  
  
Theresa looks at her friend in confusion.  
  
Whitney- "Well, I'm just saying, it must have been nice that it wasn't awkward between you two."  
  
Theresa- "I don't want to love him anymore, Whit. Do you know what kind of pain he has caused me? It took me over two months to get over him. And now that I am, he comes back into my life and sucks me back in."  
  
Whitney- "You have to be strong."  
  
Theresa- "How?"  
  
Whitney- "I don't know. Get away from him."  
  
Theresa- "How? We live in the same miniscule town. We are bound to bump into each other every time and again."  
  
Whitney- "Well, maybe you should leave town for a couple of months. Just to be sure that he is out of your heart."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I don't want to leave Little Ethan."  
  
Whitney- "Who said you have to? Take him with. Where ever you go."  
  
Theresa- "You know Whit, that is a pretty good idea. I was even thinking of going down to visit Paloma. Maybe I can stay with her. But that will mean that I will miss your wedding."  
  
Whitney- "Oh no you wont. Leave after."  
  
Theresa- "Well, what if I see him before then? Weddings take forever to plan."  
  
Whitney- "This one won't"  
  
Theresa- "How is that possible? I mean you are marrying a Crane. You have all the money in the world disposable to you. You can buy the most expensive things, and reserve the most expensive places. This will take forever."  
  
Whitney- "No, I have you. And you are awesome at this. Remember when you did Ethan and Gwen's wedding? Everything you did was amazing."  
  
Theresa- "You really think so?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah. So then it's all set then. We will have the wedding in a month."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, just keep Ethan away from me for a month and I should be fine. I'll call Paloma to see if I can come down in a month."  
  
Whitney- "Okay. Well sorry, honey. I have to go. I have to go see my man."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, you go do that. Tell him I said hi."  
  
Whitney- "Will do. Bye, Sweetie."  
  
Theresa- "Bye."  
  
Whitney walks out of the home. Leaving Theresa even more depressed than she already was.  
  
At the Winthrop home  
  
The doorbell rings and Ethan goes to answer it.  
  
Ethan opens the door.  
  
Ethan- "Fox? What are you doing here?"  
  
Fox- "Nice to see you too half-bro."  
  
Ethan- "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you. Come on in."  
  
Fox- "So, where's the misses?"  
  
Ethan- "She hasn't come home yet."  
  
Fox- "Where did she go?"  
  
Ethan- "For a walk."  
  
Fox- "Well good. Because there is something that I have to tell you."  
  
Ethan- "Fox… What did you do?"  
  
Fox- "Why is that the first question that people ask me?"  
  
Ethan- "Because usually, you have done something."  
  
Fox- "Oh, well there is something that I have to tell you."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Fox- "I'm engaged."  
  
Ethan- "To what?"  
  
Fox glares at him.  
  
Ethan- "Whitney….?"  
  
Fox smiles and nods his head.  
  
Ethan- "Wow! I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Fox- "Yeah well, what can I say? Whitney changed me."  
  
Ethan- "I see that."  
  
Fox- "Well, you know that love thing. Once it hits you, there is no going back."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, I know."  
  
Fox- "Do you?"  
  
Ethan- "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Fox- "Ethan…. Come on man. You are married to a woman and completely head-over-heals in love with another. How can you sit there and say that you understand how with love there is no going back? You fell in a passionate love with Theresa, and then you went back with Gwen. So I would say, that you don't understand how love really works."  
  
Ethan- "Hey! I have loved very deeply in my life. I know what love can do to a man. I am a victim of it."  
  
Fox- "Yeah, you have loved deeply. But are you in it right now….?" Ethan looks away from his brother. "Look man, I didn't come here to give you a lecture about Theresa and Gwen, I can to ask you something."  
  
Ethan- "And what is that?"  
  
Fox- "Well, I am getting married. And usually when a man gets married he has a best man. I guess what I am trying to say is… will you be my best man?"  
  
Ethan- "Really?" Fox nods. "Sure, of course."  
  
Fox smiles. They get up and hug each other.  
  
Fox- "Thanks man. Listen, I wish I could stay, but I can't. I am supposed to meet Whitney for lunch at the Book Café. My best to Gwen."  
  
Ethan- "Bye." Fox leaves.  
  
About five minutes after Fox leaves, Gwen walks in the door.   
  
Ethan- "Hi, honey."  
  
Gwen- "Hi." She walks over to the bar.  
  
Ethan- "Sweetheart, I think we should talk."  
  
Gwen- "Not right now, honey. I want to watch the news."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, I think the news can wait. This is important."  
  
Gwen- "So is the news."  
  
Ethan- "There is a news program every hour."  
  
Gwen- "Not now." Gwen's voice becomes more desperate.  
  
Ethan- "Okay."  
  
They both sit on the couch and watch the first few minutes of the news together.  
  
Ethan- "Oh, Fox dropped by."  
  
Gwen- "What'd he want?"  
  
Ethan- "He's getting married."  
  
Gwen- "To Whitney?"  
  
Ethan- "He wants me to be his best man."  
  
Gwen- "Isn't that nice. What about Whitney? Does she have a maid of honor?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm pretty sure it'll be Theresa. They are best friends."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, of course. Then Ethan, you can't be his best man. And we are not going to the wedding."  
  
Ethan- "Why?"  
  
Gwen- "Because of Theresa. Ethan, you promised me on Sarah's casket that you would stay away from Theresa. Now, are you going to break that promise?"  
  
Ethan- "No, but Gwen, I am not going to see Theresa. I am going because Fox asked me to be his best man. This is his wedding. And I think we should honor his wishes. Which means I think we should go no matter who is going to be there."  
  
Gwen- "But of course you want to go see Theresa."  
  
Ethan- "No, I just want to go and support my brother on the most important day of his life."  
  
Gwen- "Half-brother."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, don't make this a bigger issue. We will just stay for the ceremony if you'd prefer."  
  
Gwen- "Fine."  
  
Ethan- "We can leave right after. I won't even talk to her."  
  
Gwen- "I said fine. I have to make a phone call. Excuse me."  
  
  
  
Gwen goes into the bedroom and shuts the door. She dials. The phone on the other line rings. "Hello?" "Hello, Hank. It's Gwen." "Gwen, Hi. What's up?" "Nothing, can I come over?" "Sure. Give me ten minutes." "Okay. Bye." "Bye."  
  
Gwen walks back out of the bedroom.  
  
Gwen- "I'm going over to Sheridan's. I'll be back."  
  
Ethan- "How long will you be gone?"  
  
Gwen- "I don't know. I might stay too late, I might spend the night. So if I don't come home tonight, don't worry. Bye honey." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Ethan- "Bye." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
  
  
At the Book Café.  
  
Fox- "So, did you ask Theresa?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah."  
  
Fox- "So, what did she say?"  
  
Whitney- "Need you ask? Of course she'll do it."  
  
Fox- "Good."  
  
Whitney- "So, who did you ask?"  
  
Fox- "Ethan."  
  
Whitney coughs into her coffee.  
  
Whitney- "What?"  
  
Fox- "What?"  
  
Whitney- "Ethan! You know Theresa is going to be there. Why would you invite pain and heartache into her life?"  
  
Fox- "I was counting on Theresa being there."  
  
Whitney- "Why? What do you have up your sleeve this time?"  
  
Fox- "Just a little surprise."  
  
Whitney- "You will never cease to amaze me."  
  
Fox winks at her.  
  
Just then, Theresa walks up to their table. File folders, magazines, and books in hand.  
  
Theresa- "Hi guys. Sorry to barge in on your little romantic lunch or whatever."  
  
Fox and Whitney- "That's okay."  
  
Theresa- "Whit, I was looking through these great magazines. Now look, what do you think of this dress here?"  
  
Fox looks at Whitney.  
  
Whitney- "I put Theresa in charge of the wedding. Is that okay?"  
  
Fox- "Fine by me."  
  
Whitney- "Well that dress is a little too beaded and stuff."  
  
Theresa- "That's what I thought. So I was thinking of designing your dress."  
  
Whitney- "Who?"  
  
Theresa- "Me. Oh, come on Whit! I am going to be a fashion designer anyway. It's my major. This would give me great practice, oh and I am designing for the wedding of a Crane!"  
  
Fox lifts his glass to that.  
  
Whitney- "Well…. what did you have in mind?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, it think I would look amazing on you. A spaghetti strap dress, A-Line, hugged at the waist, floor length, white ribbon around the waistline, small bow in back, beads and pearls just at the breast line, and a very long flowing train with a curved bottom. Not to mention a long, lace, floor length veil. What do you think?" After demonstrating what the dress would look like on her body.  
  
Whitney- "That sounds great. Can you draw it?"  
  
Theresa- "Sure. But I need to know the color of the bridesmaids' dresses."  
  
Whitney- "Red."  
  
Theresa- "Red…?"  
  
Whitney nods.  
  
Theresa- "Okay, it's your wedding."  
  
Whitney- "What's the matter with red?"  
  
Theresa- "Red is so blood, so vampire looking. Hardly the color for a wedding, don't you think?"  
  
Whitney- "No, I don't care. I want red."  
  
Theresa- "But wouldn't you prefer like a more weddingish color. Like pink, yellow, gold, lavender, light blue, ivory…"  
  
Whitney- "No, I want red."  
  
Theresa- "Okay then."  
  
Fox- "Theresa, you give Whitney whatever she wants." He reaches for Whitney's hand and kisses it.  
  
Theresa- "Will do, Mr. Crane. Oh, and I'm going to need the sizes of the groomsmen to design their tuxes. Fox, do you think that you can arrange a day for them to come over so that I could measure them?"  
  
Fox- "Actually Theresa, we wanted to talk to you about that."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Fox- "I picked my best man."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, great. Who is he?"  
  
Fox- "Ethan."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan. Ethan Winthrop?"  
  
Fox nods.  
  
Theresa- "Whitney, I can't. I can't do this with him. I'm sorry I can't. No way. Whitney, there is no way I can deal with this kind of pressure, especially under Ethan."  
  
Whitney- "Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. Look, we can get a tux place to do the fittings. And then you can design the tuxes. You won't have to see Ethan until the day of the wedding."  
  
Theresa- "But Whitney…"  
  
Whitney- "No buts. Theresa, you are my best friend. Please don't drop out of my wedding. Please."  
  
Theresa- "Okay. Fox, you'll get those tuxes measured, won't you?"  
  
Fox- "Sure, honey."  
  
Theresa- "Thanks. Well, I have a lot to do, so I'll see you guys later. Bye."  
  
Fox and Whitney- "Bye."  
  
  
  
At Hank Bennett's house.  
  
Hank opens the door.  
  
Hank- "Hey Gwen. How are you?"  
  
Gwen- "Fine I guess."  
  
Hank- "So what's on your mind?"  
  
Gwen- "Hank, just hold me."  
  
Hank quickly wraps his arms around Gwen.  
  
Hank- "Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
Gwen- "It's Ethan. He's pulling away from me again. He still has the hotts for Theresa. My baby is dead, I can't have children. Where does it end?"  
  
Hank- "What do you mean you can't have children?"  
  
Gwen- "My body can't conceive after what it went through with Sarah."  
  
Hank- "Oh Gwen, I am so sorry."  
  
Gwen- "Hank, why is this happening to me?"  
  
Hank- "I wish I could answer that. You don't deserve all of this pain."  
  
Gwen- "I don't."  
  
Hank- "Come on. I have something I want to show you."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Hank- "You'll see."  
  
They pull apart and Hank leads her by the hand. They stop.  
  
Gwen- "Hank, this is your bedroom."  
  
Hank- "I know."  
  
Gwen- "And what could you show me in here?"  
  
Hank- "I'll show you. Now you just sit here." Sitting her on the edge of the bed. He steps back and begins to do the buttons on his shirt. He finishes and works on getting his belt, pants, shoes, and socks off. When he does, he stands before Gwen. Standing with nothing but his boxers.  
  
Hank- "Do you like what I wanted to show you?"  
  
Gwen- "Well… I would make just one adjustment."  
  
Hank- "Yeah? And what would that be?"  
  
Gwen reaches and pulls at the elastic of his boxers. She feels the immediate response. Hank stares at her with lust in his eyes. Gwen quickly pulls them down to his ankles, revealing her entire surprise.  
  
Gwen- "That's better."  
  
Hank smirks. He leans down and slides the collar of Gwen's coat off of her shoulder. She doesn't move. Hank pulls the coat behind her back, locking her arms in place. Gwen breaks free. She sits him down and starts to remove her clothes. Gwen can see that every bit of clothing that she removes has an effect on Hank. Once Gwen is completely naked Hank stares in appeasement.  
  
Hank- "Come here."  
  
Gwen walks over to Hank and sits on his lap. She gently places her lips on his. Hank makes the kiss deeper, letting his tongue collide with hers. Hank finally breaks the kiss. He gets up and closes his bedroom door.  
  
At the Winthrop home the next morning.  
  
Ethan didn't wait up for Gwen, but he didn't get much sleep. All he could do was think about the women that he had hurt so badly in his life. He cursed himself for letting things get this bad. He had always told himself that he would never have to decide between two women. He thought that he would love one woman, and one woman only. But his life hadn't turned out that way. Even after all that had happened, Ethan still found his thoughts to be drawn to the beautiful Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
  
Gwen came home that morning at eleven o'clock.   
  
Ethan- "Gwen, where've you been?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, um, Sheridan's. Didn't I tell you yesterday that I might spend the night?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes you did, but I talked to Luis yesterday to ask him a question, and he asked me how you were. I told him to ask you himself. He said he had no idea what I was talking about. I told him that you had gone to visit Sheridan. Luis told me that I must have been mistaken because he knew for a fact that Sheridan was in the kitchen preparing dinner alone. Would you like to explain that?"  
  
Gwen- "Well, I was going to go to Sheridan's, then I changed my mind and went to go visit my friend."  
  
Ethan- "What friend?"  
  
Gwen- "What is this, an interrogation? My God Ethan, you make it sound like I'm cheating on you."  
  
Ethan- "Are you?"  
  
Gwen- "Excuse me? Ethan, if you have something to say, say it."  
  
Ethan stood silent.  
  
Gwen- "Well, as much as I would love to continue this, I have a facial at Maxine's at noon. Excuse me." Gwen left the room.  
  
For the next month things just got worse between Ethan and Gwen. Gwen was seeing Hank almost every day. Ethan already knew the truth, but he didn't feel the need to confront Gwen. Gwen got even more distant. It was as if they were strangers living in the same house. They rarely said a word to each other. Ethan didn't really care about what Gwen was doing. It wasn't as if it was a secret, everyone in Harmony knew what she was up to. Ethan's life had gotten worse, and with each passing day his longing for Theresa deepened. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Theresa was going nuts. She was running everywhere. Calling everyone, from the caterer, the florist, the bridal boutique, the reception hall, to the church, she was exhausted. But she had managed to finish everything, and tomorrow night was the big day. She was so ready.  
  
Whitney walked into the church to see what Theresa had done.  
  
Whitney- "Wow Theresa! This looks amazing. This is so beautiful. And you kept with the red! Thank you! It's gorgeous."  
  
Theresa- "Well I can't say that it would be the color that I would have picked had it been my wedding, but I'm glad you like it."  
  
Whitney- "I'm speechless."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you. But now we have to leave."  
  
Whitney- "Leave? Where are we going?"  
  
Theresa- "Bridal shop."  
  
Whitney- "Are we going to see my dress?"  
  
Theresa- "But of course. Come on."  
  
They drive to Darlene's Bridal Boutique.  
  
Darlene- "Hi Theresa. We're all ready for you two in the back."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you Darlene."  
  
Whitney tries on the dress that Theresa designed for her.  
  
Whitney- "Oh my God, Theresa! This is gorgeous. This is the most beautiful dress! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, your welcome. So you really like it?"  
  
Whitney- "I love it! Thank you."  
  
Theresa- "Good, I'm glad. Well, we're going to be late. Come on."  
  
Whitney- "Now where?"  
  
Theresa- "Come on."  
  
They pull up to Harry Winston.  
  
Whitney- "Harry Winston? What are we doing here?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, when you are a member of a Crane wedding, it is amazing what Harry Winston will allow you to wear for the wedding."  
  
Whitney- "Oh my God, do you mean I am going to be wearing Harry Winston diamonds on my wedding day?"  
  
Theresa- "I think so."  
  
Whitney- "This is amazing! Thank you so much."  
  
Theresa- "Sure, well you know what, I got to run. I told Fox to pick you up here at one, so meet him in about ten minutes. I have somewhere else to go."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, bye."  
  
Theresa- "Bye."  
  
The next morning. It was the big day.  
  
Theresa was so nervous. She knew she only had a couple of hours before she had to see Ethan. Whitney was a mess. She was running around like crazy. And as for Fox, he slept in.  
  
Theresa was at the reception hall making the last few arrangements. She had to make a quick stop at the travel agency before going home. She had talked to Paloma last night, and she was thrilled at the news that her sister and nephew were coming to visit her. Theresa was leaving the very next day.  
  
Whitney was everywhere getting everything done. She got her nails done, her hair done, her makeup done, and she got her body waxed. She had to look wonderful for the night of her wedding. Fox had decided to start their honeymoon as soon as the reception was over. The Crane private jet was ready and fueled to take them to Hawaii.  
  
It was four o'clock in the afternoon and time was running out. Theresa was done with her job. Now all she had to do was pull it off. Which also included being a part of the wedding. That thought automatically led her back to seeing Ethan tonight. God, she dreaded the very thought of seeing him again, yet at the same time she liked it.  
  
At the Russell/Crane house.  
  
Whitney was dressed in her wedding dress designed exclusively for her. Her father had showed up to walk her down the aisle. The ceremony was about to begin and the bridesmaids took their places next to the groomsmen. Theresa was standing at the back, right in front of Whitney and TC Russell, when all of a sudden her partner turned up next to her. It was Ethan. He took his place next to her and offered her his arm. She took it hesitantly. The wedding march started and everyone took their turn walking down the aisle.   
  
  
  
Father Lonigan- "You may now kiss the bride." Applause.  
  
They did it. Fox and Whitney were now husband and wife. The bridal party all ran after them as Fox and Whitney made their way out of the church and into a large, white stretch.  
  
  
  
Once all were at the reception, everyone saw what a marvelous job Theresa did. Beautiful, white, silk tents adorned the sky. Lights hung and there were splashes of red roses everywhere. Theresa had really outdone herself.   
  
The dance music started, and everyone watched as Fox and Whitney Crane took their first dance steps as husband and wife. Soon it was time for everyone else to join them on the dance floor.   
  
Theresa, Whitney, Fox, and Ethan all sat a table together. Not by choice, but it was customary for the maid of honor, the best man, and the bridal couple to sit together. They sat talking, Theresa and Ethan not even glancing at each other. Finally Fox broke the tension and asked Theresa to dance with him. She gratefully excepted.  
  
Fox and Theresa whirled away on the dance floor. Leaving Whitney and Ethan alone at the table.  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, will you dance with me?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. I have two left feet, Whit."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, come on. It is tradition that the bride and the best man dance."  
  
Ethan- "Alright, fine."  
  
Whitney- "Okay."  
  
Ethan and Whitney take a few dance steps.  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, lets go out to the garden.  
  
Ethan- "Why?"  
  
Whitney- "Come on."  
  
They make their way off of the dance floor and outside to the gardens Theresa had decorated and lit up.  
  
Ethan- "So what did you want, Whit?"  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, what are you doing?"  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Whitney- "Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "What about her?"  
  
Whitney- "I saw the way you've been looking at her tonight."  
  
Ethan- "Look, no offense Whit, I'm honestly not in the mood for a love lecture."  
  
Whitney- "Just hear me out. Look I know you and Gwen are having problems. Hell, all of Harmony knows. Ethan, I know that you still love Theresa. So does everyone else, but the question is, what are you going to do about that?"  
  
Ethan- "Nothing. I am married to Gwen. There is nothing I can do."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, what are you scared of Theresa or something? Ethan, you know as well as I do that Gwen is cheating on you with Hank. I mean, she came with him, Ethan. Open your eyes. Do you realize that if you do not grasp this opportunity with Theresa, you will most definitively lose her? I mean, my god, she is leaving tomorrow."  
  
Ethan- "Where is she going?"  
  
Whitney- "She is going to stay with Paloma for a couple of months, or until she ever gets over you."  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, that is how much you have hurt her. She needs to get away from you. Ethan, just tell her how you feel."  
  
Ethan- "Whitney, I'm married."  
  
Whitney- "Oh, come on Ethan. If you were to throw divorce papers in front of Gwen right now, she would sign them in a heartbeat."  
  
Ethan- "Then what am I supposed to do? Just beg her not to leave?"  
  
Whitney- "No, just tell her what's in your heart."  
  
Ethan- "Whitney, you know that I love Theresa, but will she ever forgive me for all of the pain that I've caused her?"  
  
Whitney- "If she loves you as much as I think she does, she will." She winks at Ethan. "I suggest you find a time to talk to her before tomorrow, or you can kiss your chances with her goodbye. I have to get back in there. Just think about what I said tonight, okay? Hey Ethan, you still owe me a dance."  
  
Ethan- "Okay. I promise."  
  
Whitney walks back inside the tents.  
  
Ethan reflected on the words that Whitney told him. Maybe she was right. Now, he was even more confused. He didn't know what he wanted.  
  
Looking back in the tents, Ethan could see Gwen continuing on with Hank. No doubt she was drunk. No one paid any attention to them. Everyone knew the truth. Gwen was cheating on her husband, but no one seemed too concerned. Not even Ethan.  
  
Ethan walks back inside the tents to find Theresa still in Fox's arms. This time they were dancing to a slow song.  
  
Whitney saw the pain in Ethan's eyes. Whitney- "Now is the perfect time."  
  
Whitney- "Hey Ethan. How about that dance?"  
  
Ethan- "Sure."  
  
As Ethan and Whitney step out onto the dance floor, the music stops. But as fast as the music stopped, it started again. Again it was a slow song. It was "A Moment like This" by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Ethan and Whitney were dancing, Whitney anticipating her husband's intrusion.  
  
Sure enough, Fox- "Excuse me, Ethan, can I cut in?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, sure."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, why don't you and Theresa dance?"  
  
Theresa- "No, Whitney, we can't."  
  
Whitney- "Of course you can. It is also tradition that the maid of honor and the best man dance. Come on. Please."  
  
Theresa took several, uneasy steps toward Ethan. Ethan held his arms out, welcoming her into them. Theresa took her dance stands. She placed on hand in his and one on his shoulder. Ethan quickly excused this. Gently he took her hand from his and placed it on his other shoulder. He placed his hands on her waist and did this while never leaving her eyes.  
  
Though the song only lasted about two minutes, however, to Theresa, it seemed like an eternity…  
  
While Theresa was screaming inside, Whitney and Fox couldn't help but smile at their accomplishment. Not only did they manage to get them to see each other, but they got them to dance together.  
  
Throughout the dance, Theresa couldn't help but look into Ethan's eyes. She had forgotten how safe she felt when she stared into them. No one else had that effect on her. Ethan noticed how deeply she was looking at him. Theresa could almost see his soul. Ethan could almost see hers as well. They both felt something at that moment. It was as if they had gotten hypnotized. Ethan's hand slowly left Theresa's waist and went up towards her face. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Theresa closed her eyes as he did so; absorbing every detail of his touch. Theresa opened her eyes, and Ethan knew what to do. Ethan gently leaned in. When he was within five inches away from her mouth he hesitated. Theresa's eyes widened at this. Ethan saw her reaction to his hesitation and continued, joining their lips, which were so thirsty to taste each other's again.  
  
After months of not seeing each other, after pain, heartache, they were still in love with each other. And they didn't care who knew it.  
  
The song ended, as did their kiss. Ethan once again brushed Theresa's cheek with his hand. Theresa stood before him, a vacant expression upon her face. The dance was over. Theresa pulled back, and Ethan held her hand as she did so. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. He couldn't explain it, but Ethan knew he felt something with Theresa. He might still have a chance. Just then, Gwen walked up to them.  
  
Gwen- "Hi guys." Ethan noticed that she had a half empty bottle of champagne in her hand.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, don't you think you should sit down?"  
  
Gwen- "Sit? Sit? No way man! I'm the life of the party. Come on, come on music!" She yelled at the DJ. "But first, I think a toast is in order here. To Ethan and Theresa! My husband and the girl that will never get out of his heart. Yeah!" She poured a glass full and gulped it down.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, I think you should sit down."  
  
Gwen- "Hey, be nice. I just wanted to say congratulations to Theresa. I mean she succeeded in stealing my husband. Not to mention, I can't have children anymore." Theresa looked at Gwen with guilt. "Not like I care anyway. I mean, I wanted a divorce anyway. I have just been too chicken shit to pull out those papers from my dresser. I've only had them since the day of Sarah's funeral."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, didn't I tell you, I'm in love with…um…um… hey you!" She pointed to Hank. "What's your name?"   
  
Hank- "Hank, honey!"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, that's right. Hank. Yes, now I remember, Hank." She walked over to Theresa and put her arm around Theresa's shoulders. "You know, I don't even know if Sarah was Ethan's or Hank's. Just don't tell Ethan that." Gwen put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh." Gwen started laughing like lunatic. She walked away, swaying from one side of the room, to the other.  
  
Ethan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was standing right in front of his wife as she told Theresa that she was in love with another man and she didn't know if her own husband was the father of her baby. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
After the reception, Theresa checked herself into the hotel right next door to the reception hall. She lazily made her way up to the room. She was about to undress when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Theresa opened the door and stood in shock.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Hi Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I have to talk to you."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, this really isn't a good time. Maybe tomorrow, I'm really tired."  
  
Ethan- "No, this won't take that long. Can I come in?"  
  
Theresa- "Fine." She holds the door open a crack.  
Ethan walks into her room and catches a sniff of the delicious perfume that Theresa wears. That heavenly vanilla scent was enough to drive any man crazy.  
  
Theresa- "So, what did you have to talk to me about?"  
  
Ethan- "Why didn't you tell me you are moving tomorrow?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, when did you become my keeper?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, what I meant was, how could you take my godchild out of the country and not tell me? I think I have the right to know."  
  
Theresa- "I didn't tell you because you are the main reason that I am leaving."  
  
Ethan- "I know, Whitney told me."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I have to get away from here." There was nothing but silence. "Ethan, I'm really tired, and I would appreciate it if you left now."  
  
Ethan- "Okay, but Theresa…?" Remembering Whitney's words.  
  
Theresa- "Yeah?"  
  
Ethan- "Did you feel that tonight?"  
  
Theresa- "Did I feel what tonight?"  
  
Ethan- "When we were dancing. Didn't you feel that pull to one another?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm really tired right now."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, how else would you explain how we were both drawn into that kiss?"  
  
Theresa- "We were just too involved in that dance. That's all."  
  
Her words hurt Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, that last time that we talked on the bench…"  
  
Theresa- "What about it?"  
  
Ethan- "…I told you that I thought that you forgot everything that we shared. Do remember all of it?"  
  
Theresa- "You know I do, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember everything?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes." Theresa started to wonder where he was going with this.  
  
Ethan took a couple steps toward her. He was extremely close to her face.  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember every whisper?"  
  
Theresa stood silent.  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember every kiss?"  
  
She nodded, almost losing her balance at how close he was.  
  
Ethan- "Every touch….?" He traced her face with his hand. She closed her eyes and the room seemed to spin.  
  
She nodded again. Theresa grew weak under his touch.  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember how we connected? The way we connected in a way that only lovers know?"  
  
Theresa looked confused.  
  
Ethan- "We connected Theresa. That night at the beach. Do you remember?"  
  
Theresa- "Of course I do."  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember the way we connected? Our very souls connected. We were connected through our love, through our passion. We were one, Theresa. Do you remember?"  
  
Theresa- "Of course I do."  
  
Ethan- "That night on the beach, we made love, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "I remember." Tears started to form in the corners of Theresa's eyes."  
  
Ethan- "Do you remember what you told me that night?"  
  
Theresa- "I told you… I told you that I had given you my most precious gift…."  
  
Ethan took yet another step closer. Ethan- "And you did."  
  
Theresa- "…my virginity."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa… Do you regret any of it?" Fear in his eyes.  
  
Theresa- "No, of course not. I could never regret that. Many other things yes, but that no."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, do you remember that night I made you a promise?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, you said that you would love me forever."  
  
Ethan stared at her. Ethan- "And to that I hold. I will love you forever. I love you still."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan… I…"  
  
Ethan couldn't hold out anymore. He took her in his arms. Ethan kissed her with all that he felt. His urgency melting into passion, Theresa didn't pull back. Tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
Ethan pulled back with a heavy breath and swollen lips.  
  
Theresa- "I love you too."  
  
Ethan captured her lips again. This time Ethan didn't let go. Nor did he plan to again. She was his, and he would never let her go.  
  
Ethan walked her over to the bed and sat down. He slipped his arms around her back, never leaving her eyes. He slowly began to undo her dress. Once it was unzipped, it fell to the floor, exposing her to him. Ethan stared at her in awe. She was perfect, and she was his.  
  
Theresa leaned in for a kiss and Ethan didn't deny her. Suddenly their world that once made absolutely no sense to live in without each other, seemed to come together to form a complete world that neither wanted to leave.  
  
Once Theresa's dress was a puddle at her feet, she stepped out of it. She walked towards Ethan and began work on the buttons of his shirt. Once the shirt fell open, Theresa slipped her hands inside, letting her fingers graze Ethan's bare skin. Ethan responded to every touch Theresa gave him and Theresa noticed. Ethan helped her by removing his shoes, socks, and pants. Theresa lay on the bed with Ethan beneath her. His arms wrapped around Theresa's small waist, drawing her closer.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…."  
  
Theresa put her fingers to his lips. Theresa- "Shhhh…" She kissed him. Ethan's hands started to roam all over Theresa's petit body, which shivered, responding to every touch.  
  
Ethan rolled, he was above Theresa. She looked at him such love that he felt it to his bones. Ethan knew what he wanted, but was it what she wanted?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, are you sure?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I don't want to do anything you don't want to."  
  
Theresa kissed him, hoping that was reassuring. Ethan understood her response and he thanked God for it. He couldn't stop now. Now that he was so close to the one woman that he truly loved.  
  
When Ethan and Theresa were ready, they both looked at each other with a passion that only the other would understand. Ethan took his place and Theresa kissed him, signaling for him to go on. Ethan slowly slid into Theresa, he saw her face grimace in pain. He stopped.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, are you alright?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Ethan- "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Theresa- "No, I love you so much."  
  
Ethan- "I love you."  
  
Ethan began again. Again he saw pain in Theresa's eyes, still he knew this is what she wanted. He slowly began a rhythm and Theresa was sure to follow it.  
  
They spent the entire night coiled in each other's arms, making up for all the time that they had spent apart. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Theresa wakes to find that it wasn't a dream. She was lying next to Ethan Winthrop. He did tell her that he loved her. They did make love. This couldn't happen. She was leaving today, and she didn't need this. Not right now.  
  
Theresa lifts herself from the bed and puts the dress on that she wore to the wedding.  
  
Ethan wakes to the sound movement around him. He too, realizes that last night was not a dream. A smile breaks across his lips.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa? Theresa, what are you doing?" He outstretches his arms towards her. Come back to bed."  
  
Theresa- "I'm getting ready."  
  
Ethan- "Ready? Ready for what?"  
  
Theresa- "My flight leaves at three. I have so much to do. I have to pack, I have to go pick up Little Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa? You can't be serious. After what happened last night, you are still planning on leaving?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I think that last night might have been a mistake."  
  
Ethan- "A mistake?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, Ethan. You're married. I can't do this anymore. I don't know why I allowed what happened last night happen."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, what we shared last night was amazing. How could you think it a mistake?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I don't know what to think right now. What happened last night was… it was amazing. But I don't know if I can go on living like this."  
  
Ethan- "Living like what?"  
  
Theresa- "Living like a ping-pong ball. Going back and forth, back and forth between you. Ethan, I just want to be happy."  
  
Ethan- "Don't I make you happy, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I have been through so much. I don't want get hurt anymore. Ethan, I was planning on leaving, and that is what I am going to do."  
  
Ethan- "But Theresa, you don't have to leave. You don't have to get away from me. We can finally be together now. Just cancel your flight and stay with me."   
  
As much as Theresa wanted to take Ethan's advice, she had had enough. 'No more.' She thought to herself.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan…I…" Theresa's eyes, unconsciously, started to tear. She turned away but not quick enough. Ethan saw the tears, just as Theresa felt them. It broke his heart to see her cry.   
  
Ethan stands from the bed. He has nothing on, nor does he care. All he wants is to be close to Theresa.   
  
Ethan-"I love you, Theresa. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that don't you?"   
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I know you don't want to hurt me, but you can't guarantee that it won't happen. I love you, Ethan, and that is what has hurt me so much. Sometimes I think that we aren't supposed to be together."  
  
Ethan- "You don't mean that, Theresa. I know you don't. Fate brought us together. Fate wants us to be together."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I am not a naïve little girl anymore. I'm not that headstrong seventeen-year-old girl. I grew up. I don't believe in Fate anymore."  
  
Ethan- "I know you do."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan, I don't. I gave up on Fate the day it gave up on me. I really believed that we were meant to be together. Then look what happened. I got pregnant with Julian's child, you got Gwen pregnant, everything was just working against us. I just thought that I would do us both a favor and leave. That way we don't have to be reminded of what we had… and what we lost."  
  
Ethan- "We can never lose our love. I mean, Theresa, look around you. Look where it brought us after all of this time. I know you felt it last night too."  
  
Theresa- "Felt what?"  
  
Ethan- "This." Ethan walks over to Theresa. Before she has any idea what Ethan was about to do, he grabbed her face and kissed her, granting is own desire. Theresa didn't pull back, in her mind she knew she had to, but in her heart, she couldn't.  
  
Ethan pulled back, his eyes closed, as were Theresa's.  
  
Ethan- "Didn't you feel that? I know you did."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't do this. Please. I have been so ready to do this, and then… and then you show up here last night and you… I can't do this right now."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you've changed. Before you never would have given up on us."  
  
Theresa- "I didn't. I just can't do it anymore. I'm drained Ethan. I'm so sick of getting hurt."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I will never hurt you again. We can be together. Nothing and no one will tear us apart ever again."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, do you remember those words? You said them the day of our wedding. That same night at the beach. Do you remember? And does it look like you were right?"  
  
Ethan was speechless.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't you see? There is some force keeping us apart. And it's winning. We can't fight it. We just have to accept it and move on."  
  
Ethan- "No, Theresa. We can't give up. We belong together."  
  
Theresa reached out and placed her hand on Ethan's cheek. She could feel the slight stubble that hadn't been removed this morning. Theresa stared into those blue eyes that could make her do anything before.  
  
Theresa- "I love you, Ethan… forever." Theresa brought her face to Ethan's. Their lips met. Gently at first and soon her heart took over her whole body. Her mouth collided with his and it was as if he were giving her oxygen. Suddenly, Theresa pulled away just as fast as she kissed him. Ethan looked at her with pain in his eyes. Theresa- "Goodbye."  
  
Theresa turned, grabbed her purse and walked out of the hotel room door. Ethan was alone. He had lost Theresa all over again. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
At Luis and Sheridan's home.  
  
Luis- "Bye honey."  
  
Sheridan- "Where are you going?"  
  
Luis- "Theresa is leaving today."  
  
Sheridan- "Where is she going?"  
  
Luis- "Where have you been? Don't you remember her telling us yesterday? She is leaving with Little Ethan to go and spend some time with Paloma."  
  
Sheridan- "Oh, that's right. I completely forgot."  
  
Luis- "Then I should be back soon. I just want to send her off with a hug. You know all that sentimental brotherly love stuff."  
  
Sheridan- "Should I go with you?"  
  
Luis- "Do you want to?"  
  
Sheridan- "Sure. What about Miguel? Is he going too?"  
  
Luis- "He said that he was."  
  
Sheridan- "Okay then, I'll grab Martin and I'll meet you in the car."  
  
Luis- "Okay, hurry up. Her flight is leaving in half an hour."  
  
In Hawaii.  
  
Whitney- "Hello?"  
  
Ethan- "Hey Whit, it's Ethan."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, sorry to butt in on your honeymoon and stuff, but I need a favor."  
  
Whitney- "May I remind you that I am on my honeymoon."  
  
Ethan- "Yes I know. I just need Theresa's flight information."  
  
Whitney- "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ethan- "Whit, I know you have it. Please, she walked out on me this morning."  
  
Whitney- "This morning?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Details later."  
  
Whitney- "Look Ethan, I can't."  
  
Ethan- "Please Whit. Please. I can't lose her again."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan, you know I love you. You know I'd do anything for you. But what you're asking is an awful lot. Theresa specifically told me not to tell you anything. She doesn't want you in her life anymore. "  
  
Ethan- "If she didn't want me in her life anymore, then why did what happened last night happen? I mean, you saw what happened at the reception when we were dancing."  
  
Whitney- "Yes, I saw it. And it wasn't until after it happened that I saw how much it hurt Theresa. Ethan, just leave her be. Except it. It's over."  
  
Ethan- "Whitney, yesterday you told me to follow my heart, tell Theresa how I feel, win her back, not to let her slip through my fingers and now you are telling me to let her go? Make up your mind."  
  
Whitney- "Ethan…."  
  
Ethan- "Whit, please. I'm begging you. I can't lose Theresa again. Please."  
  
Whitney- "Fine. Let me find it."  
  
Whitney rummages through her purse. Finally, she finds the papers she needs.  
  
Whitney- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, I'm here."  
  
Whitney- "Okay, she's flying ATA. Flight number 284, gate number 67. Her flight boards at 3:00. Take off should be at 3:48. Do you need Paloma's information?"  
  
Ethan- "No, hopefully I won't need to talk to Paloma. Hopefully I can get through to Theresa."  
  
Whitney- "Okay then."  
  
Ethan- "Goodbye, Whit. Thank you."  
  
Whitney- "Your welcome."  
  
Ethan- "Bye, Whit."  
  
Whitney- "Bye."  
  
Ethan was about to hang up.  
  
Whitney- "Oh, and Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah?"  
  
Whitney- "Don't lose her."  
  
Ethan- "Thank you."  
  
Whitney- "Bye."  
  
Ethan- "Bye."  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Theresa is packing things into a suitcase.  
  
Pilar- "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Theresa- "I have to."  
  
Pilar- "Mija, if you have any doubts, follow your heart."  
  
Theresa- "Mama, I have to do this."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, I saw what happened between you and Ethan last night, at the reception. You know as well as I do that you are not over him. And he is still in love with you. You can't just throw it away."  
  
Theresa- "Mama, I've made up my mind."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, you know that I have never really approved of your relationship with Ethan. But look where it has taken you. Look at everything that has happened. And still Fate throws you together."  
  
Theresa- "I don't believe in Fate."  
  
Pilar- "Since when?"  
  
Theresa- "Since it gave up on me and Ethan."  
  
Pilar- "Gave up? Oh no, my little Theresa. I think you are the one who has given up. I understand that you have been hurt in the past, but don't throw away something beautiful. You can't just give up on your one true love."  
  
Theresa- "I can, and I have. It is the only way I can move on."  
  
Pilar- "Theresa, please, just think about this. Ethan is a good man. And he loves you. And you know as well as I do that it is almost impossible to forget about your first, not to mention, your one true love."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, I know. That is why I am trying to get away from him. I can't live like this anymore. I don't deserve this pain."  
  
Pilar- "Pain? Theresa, you are causing yourself all of this pain. And what about Ethan? You are going to leave him after what happened last night and it will hurt him more."  
  
Theresa- "Mama, don't you think that it is tearing me apart that I am leaving him? But this is the only way. I am a mother. I have to live for my child. I can't live in despair all of the time. I need to be strong for him."  
  
Pilar- "And that's another thing. Ethan, he is Little Ethan's godfather."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, I know. But Ethan is now in my past. Mama, please, just trust me. I have to leave now. Where's Little Ethan?"  
  
Pilar- "He is in the living room." Pilar couldn't make her daughter see the light. "Are you sure?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm positive."  
  
Pilar- "Okay then, I'll drive you to the airport."  
  
Theresa- "Alright, let's go." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
At the Winthrop home.  
  
Ethan was going crazy. He had called Theresa's cell over five times. She didn't answer. Gwen walked in from the bedroom, followed by Hank.  
  
Gwen- "Bye, Hank. I'll call you later."  
  
Hank- "Bye, babe. See ya, Ethan."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. Gwen and Hank kiss each other and Hank walks out the door.  
  
Gwen- "What's the matter, honey?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't call me that."  
  
Gwen- "So, where were you last night? You didn't come home until this morning."  
  
Ethan- "I was…just…"  
  
Gwen- "You were just what? With Theresa?"  
  
Ethan was silent.  
  
Gwen- "Of course you were. That little slut probably welcomed you with open arms, didn't she?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't talk about her like that."  
  
Gwen- "Well that's what she is. A little slut who took away my ability to have children, our marriage, our happiness."  
  
Ethan- "What happiness? When were we ever happy? Gwen, we were in love with different people, always dreading waking up next to one another."  
  
Gwen- "That's not true."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, quit the act. You know as well as I do that it's the truth. You can go cry to Sheridan and to that bimbo, Rebecca, but I know you better than they do. You are nothing but a lying, deceiving, manipulative, wench."  
  
Gwen- "When did I ever lie to you? When did I ever deceive you? Now, Theresa on the other hand, is a different story. She has lied, manipulated, and deceived you countless times."  
  
Ethan- "When did you ever lie to me? When did you deceive me? I suppose that time when you sent that email to the tabloid about my true paternity just slipped your mind, did it?"  
  
Gwen stood in shock.  
  
Ethan- "What, you think I wouldn't find out? Gwen, I am one of the top lawyers in New England. Of course I would find out. I never said anything because you were pregnant with Sarah. But now, what does it matter? The only thing that makes me hate you is the fact that you made Theresa take the fall. You bitch."  
  
Gwen- "Ooh, someone has their panties in a twist."  
  
Ethan- "I do not, but when it comes to Theresa, whatever you do to her, is done to me. And lady, I suggest you leave me alone."  
  
Gwen- "Wow, I must of hit a nerve, huh?"  
  
Ethan- "Would you stop?"  
  
Gwen- "Yeah, whatever." Gwen walks over to the bar and pours herself some brandy. "Can I pour you a glass?"  
  
Ethan didn't answer. Gwen turned at his silence to find him out of the room.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan walked into the bed room and rapidly searched through the drawer that Gwen spoke of at the reception. He found what he was looking for. He grabbed a pen and practically ran to the living room.  
  
Gwen- "Where did you disappear to?"  
  
Ethan- "Sign these."  
  
Gwen- "Sign what?"  
  
Ethan- "Divorce papers. And file them."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, come on Gwen. Don't tell me you don't remember telling me that you wanted a divorce."  
  
Gwen- "I remember, I'm just curious what brought this up."  
  
Ethan- "Haven't you been listening?"  
  
Gwen- "Of course, it's just, I was curious what you were doing last night."  
  
Ethan- "That's none of your business."  
  
Gwen- "Well, I can guess. You went to see her last night, and then, you slept with her. Didn't you? Wow, and here I thought that little miss Therosita would be a virgin until her wedding day. But for you, I'm sure she made an exception. And I know that you enjoyed it. Just tell me, what does she want now? Money, a house, the Crane mansion, you as her lawyer? What, Ethan? What does she want? I mean, Theresa wouldn't sleep with you without wanting something in return."  
  
Ethan- "You don't know her."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, but I do. She is a murdering, stubborn, thieving, conniving, little latina bitch."  
  
Ethan- "Don't talk about her like that!"  
  
Gwen- "Why not? What are you going to do to me? Nothing. But, I'll be nice and sign the damn papers. Capeesh?"  
  
Ethan- "Sign them, and file them. I want to be free of you as soon as possible."  
  
Gwen- "Ouch. That really hurts, honey."  
  
Ethan- "Don't call me that."  
  
Gwen- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Give me the papers."  
  
Gwen signs the papers and promises to file them.  
  
Ethan runs to put his coat on.  
  
Gwen- "Are you going somewhere?'  
  
Ethan- "I'm going to see Theresa."  
  
Gwen- "How did I not know you were going to see that little bitch?"  
  
Ethan- "I said not to call her names!"  
  
Gwen- "And I said, what are you going to do to me?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, you do know that my father happens to be the chief of the police force in Harmony. And if he were to find out that you sent that email to the tabloid, then he would lock you up in a heartbeat. And then your perfect cooshy life would be no more. Oh, and not to mention, you would no longer be accepted at the country club."  
  
Gwen- "You wouldn't."  
  
Ethan- "Bye, honey. Be good."  
  
Ethan walks out the door and drives to the airport. He looks at the clock and realizes that he has only half an hour to get there, get through all of the checks, find Theresa, and stop her.  
  
  
  
At the Harmony Airport. Theresa has checked her bags and is waiting for her seat number to be called. Luis, Miguel, Charity, Sheridan, and Pilar are there to send her off.  
  
Sheridan hugs Theresa. Sheridan- "You be careful now, honey."  
  
Theresa- "I will, thanks Sheridan."  
  
Sheridan- "And make sure you get back home as soon as possible. We'll miss you like crazy."  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
Luis- "Theresa, you say hello to Paloma for me."  
  
Theresa- "Will do. I'll miss you Luis."  
  
Luis- "Aahh, come here." He opens his arms to his little sister. "I'll miss you too, sis."  
  
Theresa- "Mama…"  
  
Pilar- "Make sure you come back soon. I know I won't be able to handle being away from my baby or my grand baby for too long. Maybe I'll go down and see you in about a month or so."  
  
Theresa- "Okay. Take care, Mama. I'll see you soon." They hug. "Miguel…"  
  
Miguel- "I'll miss you, big sis."  
  
Theresa- "Hey, don't worry, I promise to be back to spoil my new niece."  
  
Miguel- "You'd better."  
  
Charity- "Bye Theresa. We'll miss you."  
  
Theresa- "Bye. Take care of my nieces."  
  
Charity smiles.  
  
Theresa still had about five minutes before she boarded. She looked around, but she didn't know why. She didn't know who she was looking for.  
  
Pilar- "You're looking for him, aren't you?"  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Pilar- "Ethan. You're looking for him."  
  
Theresa- "No, I was just…."  
  
Pilar- "Doesn't this tell you anything? Theresa, you still have the opportunity to go back to him."  
  
Theresa- "No, Mama. I'm leaving."  
  
Theresa looked around yet again. She knew why she was looking, but she didn't know why. 'He's not coming.' She told herself. Deep inside she really wanted Ethan to show up and sweep her off her feet. But that wouldn't happen. Especially after what she did to him this morning. She voluntarily abandoned him and turned him down.  
  
Those five minutes passed fast. Theresa was ready to board the plane. She took Little Ethan by the hand and led him towards the woman collecting the tickets. Theresa said one last goodbye to her family and walked towards the hanger. Suddenly…  
  
"THERESA!"  
  
Theresa turned.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan was running towards her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please, you can't leave."  
  
Ethan finally was within five feet of Theresa. He walked past her family and up to her.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what are you doing-"  
  
Ethan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Theresa felt like she would collapse.  
  
Ethan broke away.  
  
Ethan- "Please, Theresa, don't leave me."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't, please…"  
  
Speakers- "Flight 284, boarding seats 1 through 30. Flight 284, we are now boarding seats 1 through 30."  
  
Theresa- "That's me."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please don't."  
  
Theresa- "Goodbye, Ethan."  
  
Theresa walks onto the plane, leaving without Ethan.  
  
Theresa takes her seat and tries to hide her tears from her concerned son.  
  
Theresa looks out of the plastic window.  
  
Theresa- "Goodbye, Ethan. Goodbye."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the airport.  
  
Ethan- "Pilar, what am I going to do? I've lost her again."  
  
Pilar- "It'll be okay, mijo."  
  
Luis- "Yeah, Ethan. It'll all work out. You'll see."  
  
Ethan- "I don't want it to work out without Theresa. I have to get on that plane."  
  
Luis- "What are you crazy? You can't get on."  
  
Without another word, Ethan runs past the women collecting plane tickets, through the hanger, and onto the plane in search of Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa? Look, I know you're on this plane. Where are you?"  
  
Theresa hides herself under a blanket.  
  
Ethan passes her seat without seeing her. Suddenly he stops.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I know that's you under the blanket."  
  
Theresa removes the blanket.  
  
Theresa- "Go away, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "No Theresa, I can't do that. Get your stuff and come with me."  
  
The pilot shows up after hearing that Ethan ran onto the plane.  
  
Pilot- "You are going to have to get off this airplane, sir. Now, I don't care what your problem is, the tower tells us we can take off now, you're going to have to exit, immediately.  
  
Ethan- "Please, Theresa, I'm begging you. You have to come with me."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I can't put myself through anymore heartache, I can't."   
  
Ethan- "Please, Theresa, trust me. Trust that I love you."  
  
Theresa- "That's just it. I can't trust you. Not anymore and that's why I'm leaving Harmony." Theresa's eyes start to tear.  
  
Ethan- "No, you can't go see Paloma. You can't leave me. Please."  
  
Flight attendant- "Sir, by delaying this flight, you are disrupting the entire airport. You must leave the plane now."  
  
Pilot- "Sir, if you don't, FAA rules leave me no choice but to call security."  
  
Ethan doesn't move.  
  
Pilot- "Sir, this your last warning. Exit the plane now, or-"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I'm not leaving without you."  
  
Theresa- "You have to, Ethan. I can't take it."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, if you love me, if you ever loved me, then you'll get off the plane and come with me now."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan. I can't go back to Harmony."  
  
Pilot- "You heard the lady sir. Leave now, or I'm calling security."  
  
Ethan- "Forget about Harmony. This is about us, Theresa."   
  
The pilot leaves to call security.  
  
Theresa- "There is no us, Ethan. There never was. It was only a foolish dream. I know now that it was a mistake to love you."  
  
Ethan- "You don't mean that, Theresa. You can't just stop loving me."  
  
Security shows up.  
  
Security guard- "Come with us, sir."  
  
Ethan- "Get your hands off of me."  
  
Security guard- "You either walk off the plane, or we drag you off."  
  
Ethan fights to get back to Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you know that I would never hurt you. Listen to your heart, trust what it's telling you." Security guards continue to drag him off of the plane.  
  
Theresa- "I have to forget my heart, Ethan. Forget that I ever loved you."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I won't let you leave me. I'll follow you if I have to. Fate brought us together, and I won't let anything keep us apart. I love you, Theresa! I love you!" Security guards take him off of the plane.  
  
Theresa- "Oh my god, what have I done? Ethan really does love me. Ethan! Ethan!"  
  
The hangar closes, the plane takes off. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Ethan is taken off of the plane and released at the entrance of the hanger, standing in front of Theresa's curious family.  
  
Ethan walks over to one of the large window and watches as the plane takes off.  
  
Ethan- "Not only was the plane carrying people and luggage. My hopes of love and happiness with Theresa were on it. And now, they've disappeared into the night."  
  
Pilar- "I am sorry. I wish Theresa would have listened to me for once. Then you wouldn't be suffering like this, and neither would she."  
  
Ethan- "It's alright. It's my fault. If I would have done things differently, Theresa wouldn't have reason to think that she couldn't trust me. It's just that I never thought that Theresa would lose faith in me or our love. No matter what happened. I thought, since Fate brought us together, nothing could tear us apart. With love, we would win out."  
  
Pilar- "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah. Turn back time so that I could fix things with Theresa. If she only knew how much I love her."  
  
"I know, Ethan."  
  
Ethan is stunned. He turns towards the voice. As does everyone else.  
  
Theresa is standing before him, Little Ethan's hand in hers.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…? How…?"  
  
Theresa- "I love you." She walks towards him.  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa kisses him. Ethan in disbelief that the woman he loved was back in his arms. They break apart and Ethan holds her against his body, making sure she was real. Ethan pulls back.  
  
Ethan- "How did you do it?"  
  
Theresa- "I told them I forgot someone."  
  
Ethan- "But he's right here."  
  
Theresa- "Not Little Ethan. You."  
  
Theresa smiles at him.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I was going-"  
  
Theresa pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Luis- "All right you two. That's enough public show of affection."  
  
Theresa and Ethan were lost in one another. They didn't hear a word that Luis said.  
  
Sheridan- "Oh Luis, don't. They've just been through a very dramatic ordeal. Let them have their moment."  
  
Ethan breaks away.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I forgot to tell you. Gwen and I are divorced now."  
  
Theresa looks at him. Her eyes smiling, still, she didn't want to say anything. It might spoil the moment. She kisses him again, signaling for Ethan to shut up.  
  
Suddenly Theresa pulls back.  
  
Theresa- "Sheridan?"  
  
Sheridan- "Yeah?"  
  
Theresa- "Will you take Little Ethan for the night?"  
  
Sheridan- "Sure. Pilar, why don't you come over too? I'll make you dinner."  
  
Pilar looked at Sheridan as if she was lost. Suddenly, she understood why Sheridan invited her over.  
  
Pilar- "Um, okay. You know what? I think that I'll just spend the night. If it's okay with you."  
  
Sheridan- "Oh, sure. Of course. Right honey?"  
  
Luis- "Yeah, yeah, right. No problem."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, it's all set then. Ethan, my car is in the parking lot. So, then I'll see you guys later."  
  
All- "Yeah, bye."  
  
Luis- "Ethan, be good to my sis."  
  
Ethan- "I promise."  
  
Theresa- "Okay, we're leaving now."  
  
All- "Bye."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, come on." She pulls him away. She wanted to get him home as soon as possible.  
  
At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Theresa and Ethan practically tumbled into the house intertwined in a kiss.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, Ethan, wait."  
  
Ethan's shirt had already been removed and his belt was hanging open.  
  
Ethan- "For what?"  
  
Theresa- "I want to do something for you."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm going upstairs, and you'll see in a minute."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa- "I'll only be a minute. I promise."  
  
Theresa runs upstairs and rushes to her room. She pulls open her drawer and finds what she is looking for. Once she is all ready she calls Ethan up to her.  
  
Theresa-"Ethan, I'm ready."  
  
Ethan- "Here I come."  
  
Ethan runs upstairs.  
  
Theresa- "I'm in my bedroom."  
  
Ethan walks down the hall, his breath caught in anticipation.  
  
Ethan makes his way to Theresa's room. He looks inside. There is no one in there. He steps inside and looks around. She is no where to be seen. Suddenly…  
  
Theresa- "Hello, Ethan."  
  
Ethan turns at his name being said behind him.  
  
Theresa walked out of her closet. She was wearing a beautiful transparent light pink negligee. Her long hair framing her face.  
  
Ethan- "Wow. You look beautiful."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
Ethan walks towards her. His heart pounding.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I love you so much."  
  
Theresa- "I love you too."  
  
Ethan slowly traces Theresa's arm. She closes her eyes at this. He slowly slides the strap off of her shoulder.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, make love to me. I need you, Ethan."  
  
Ethan heeded her wish. Once again, they were wrapped in each other's arms until daylight hit their eyes. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The next morning Theresa felt free. For the first time in her life she felt alive.  
  
  
  
Ethan woke. But he was alone. It was a feeling that scared him the most in the world. Where was Theresa? The millions of thought that flooded his mind in the tiny second scared him to death.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm right here, Ethan."  
  
Relief. He looked over and saw Theresa standing by the window.  
  
Theresa- "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Ethan- "It's okay. Get over here."  
  
Theresa went over and slipped into Ethan's strong arms.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, is this real? Are we really together?"  
  
Ethan kissed her forehead.  
  
Ethan- "Yes, this is real. It's great, isn't it?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, and so were you."  
  
Theresa looks up at Ethan and smiles. He smiles back.  
  
Ethan- "You too."  
  
They fall back into passion.  
  
Ethan breaks away.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, before this goes any farther, I have something that I wanted to ask you."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan reaches under the covers and pulls out a little velvet box. He opens it and shows its contents to Theresa. Her eyes widen.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, last night I thought that I was going to lose you. You have no idea how much that scared me. And this morning when I woke up alone, I can't even explain the fear that I felt. Theresa, I want to know that everyday when I wake up that you will be there. I want to know that we will be together forever. I want to have that family with you that we always dreamed about. Theresa, will you be my wife?"  
  
Theresa- "First, I have a question."  
  
Ethan- "A question?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes, a question. Where did you get that ring?"  
  
Ethan- "I brought it with me yesterday."  
  
Theresa- "Yesterday? But I was leaving yesterday."  
  
Ethan- "I know, but I guess I always knew in my heart that you wouldn't leave. Fate told me that we would be together, and I just wanted to be prepared. Oh, but you don't believe in Fate anymore, right?"  
  
Theresa- "No, I think that my faith was just restored."  
  
He kisses her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"  
  
Theresa- "Under one condition."  
  
Ethan- "Anything."  
  
Theresa- "Kiss me."  
  
Ethan did just that.  
  
The End 


End file.
